An Angel in Hell
by EntrustingLove
Summary: AU, It's 1902, Bella travels to Volterra with her parents where she goes on a tour that will set her fate in motion and change her forever.. She's a member of the family before Edward what could that change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone… So this is my newest story and I am so excited about it…. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed creating the plot and a few new characters!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line**

**Thank you times a million to my absolutely amazing beta ****LoveCantFindMe****… without you this story would have never made its debut… **

**So without further adiou… this is...**

**An Angel in Hell  
**_chapter 1_

_Locked. Before I turned the KEY._**  
**

* * *

The long legged woman paraded around the square gathering people for some kind of tour of an under ground castle that was built thousands of years ago. A few families followed behind her, but most of the crowd was husbands or brothers pulling their female accompaniment with them. I followed them with my eyes for awhile laughing at some of the expressions women got when they saw the gorgeous lady's outfit. Black and white striped fishnet tights fit tightly over her legs underneath a small leather skirt; a striped corset that matched her tights pushed her large chest up as far as possible. A lady of low class, I could almost hear my mother saying.

The parasol in my hands blocked the beating sun from hitting my face, tanning my snow pale skin. I shifted from one leg to the other underneath my pale yellow floor length sundress. My mother snapped her fingers at our maids and they came up and dabbed the sweat off of my mother's delicate brow. The younger of the two, Lucy, came over to me and held up the scented handkerchief and I merely shook my head.

The lady came over to where my family was standing and curtseyed slightly. "There is a tour of the famous Volterra underground castle in just a few moments. If you would care to join, of course," She had the most extraordinary eyes; they seemed to be a dark burgundy in the light. As she bat her long eyelashes at my honorable father, I saw my mom pull her face into a tight scrunch.

"No, no thank you," My father said clearing his throat and readjusting my mother's arm in his.

"What about the pretty daughter? Care to join the tour?" I tried to look at my parents in question, but couldn't take my eyes off the abnormal beauty of the woman in front of me. I didn't really want to go on this tour, but I wanted to talk to the woman ask her how she came to be so amazingly pretty. Her eyes seemed to almost smolder underneath the surface, pulling me into her trap, not allowing me any way to say no. But, of course that is silliness.

I finally ripped my eyes from her face and turned to my parents. "Father, Mother may I join the tour?" asked softly and politely. My mother shot me a glare, but my father smiled and waved his hand.

"Go, go, Isabella, you might enjoy that, meet us back here when you finish," And with that they began to walk towards the venders on the edge of the town. I turned back to face the woman but she was gone already in front of the small crowd ushering everyone towards a small doorway.

I hurried over and was the last in line to duck through the heavy wooden door. Inside the room was a very exuberantly decorated lobby of some sort.

With some chatting but not much more than that, the group passed through the castle. It was really gorgeous in its own way. A rough stone wall surrounded us and lined the lobbies that also held large pictures and paintings all black and white, dark, of old castles, or wars.

The medieval era about the place gave me shivers. I held my lace parasol close to my body and shifted my feet in my velvet travel slippers.

"Beautiful," I heard the man in front of me whisper to his wife motioning to his surroundings.

"What the disgracably dressed woman, or the castle?" I almost gasped. Never would my mother talk like that to my father.

"Ah, Marie," was all the elderly man replied.

"Welcome! Welcome to Volterra! " A deliciously smooth voice called out from a room where people were filing in.

As I stepped into the room, I noticed that the source of the voice was a man with ivory hair and contrasting pale olive skin, wearing a gray wool cape over a very fancy looking suit.

He was almost as beautiful as the woman; they must have been related because the same dark almost-ruby eyes stared back at me. They kissed each other's cheeks and muttered something causing elf-like laughter come from her. I looked about the room and noticed several other people standing in there with us, all adorned in the capes.

I decided it had to be some kind of family business, because in each face another pair of those same eyes watched me. The same inhuman beauty was written on their faces.

I turned back to our tour guide and the man standing in front. Both of their eyes were settled on me. I turned towards the door eager to return to the city square. Another member of the family closed the thick door when I took a step towards the exit.

I raised an eyebrow and glared and he hungrily licked his lips. Men these days. I kept walking towards the door, "Excuse me," I said when the man stepped in front of the handle.

"Where do you think you are going?" His voice was like a hissing sound, still the smooth ringing of his elder relative was there just hidden underneath.

"I am going back to the town square, sir," I said with the most authority I could muster.

He laughed mocking me. I set my hands on my hips. "It would be smart of you sir, to let me through," again laughter this time emanating from his entire family in the room.

I turned back around to face our guide. "Please," I said this time almost pleading. I had a most horrible feeling about this place.

In a split second the gorgeous man that had previously been standing next to the woman was in front of me. "Now, now, Miss, you can't leave." I could tell my face was the mask of surprise. My heart was beating a kilometer a second.

"How- how did," I couldn't make myself talk correctly, my words came out in a jumble.

Laughter again filled the room. "Oh, my dear, we are not what we appear." I stepped back instinctively. I tilted my head to the side in question not trusting my words. "We are the Volturi, a most powerful vampire coven."

I had to smile, I almost laughed, and I would have if I hadn't been completely cut off from my brain from shock.

For a second his face looked incredulous. "If you do not believe, I will show you,"

The next second screams erupted into the air I turned around as fast as I could and almost fainted. Every tourist that had been in the tour group was in the arms of one of the so called vampires. I ran backwards without looking behind me and slammed into the man's chest. His hands came to my forearms and flipped me towards him.

A half a second later I was again a step away. My legs buckled underneath me.

When I caught myself on the floor, I looked up and he was above me his face twisted into a menacing scowl. "Why can't I hear you?!" he screamed into my face.

I shrunk back. "I-I don't understand!" I was shaking my entire fame vibrating with fear.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?" this time his voice was a little quieter. He grabbed my arms and pulled me onto my feet.

He roughly ripped the sleeve off of my dress and grabbed my arms. I could feel the bone break underneath his grasp. I cried out but it was lost in the growls of impatience echoing around me. I turned my head and saw mangled bodies on the floor of the room. Every corpse looked the same, ice white, gashes and open wounds on some part of their bodies, no blood pouring out.

They are vampires, I realized looking at the feline stance of some of the creatures around me, all of them had their razor sharp teeth bared some had blood stained down their shirts. And all of them had piercing crimson irises.

I wanted to scream but couldn't it was as if the world had frozen around me. I turned back the vampire that had me under his grasp, and tried to pull my uninjured arm from him. He held on tightly. His face was confused and determined.

Another chorus of growls erupted around me. "Quiet!" the man screamed. Immediately the sounds ceased. "Jane, go find Marcus and Caius! Tell them to meet me in my chambers swiftly.

Another gorgeous vampire stepped forth distinguishing herself from the rest. "Yes, Aro," she said disappearing around us faster than I realized that she had spoken my captures name.

I switched my eyes back to looking at the man named Aro and he met my eyes with his own piercing to my very depths.

"Come." He said turning. He twisted my newly broken arm and I screamed once more. He roared and swung me into his arms.

He ran with me in his arms. The wall around me blurred as we moved. Tears were forming in my eyes. I was not living through this. I was not going to see Mother or Father again. Ever.

Slowly I registered that I was sitting. No longer in Aro's arms. My now mangled arm hung beside me. The pain had numbed itself taken over by the realizations.

I looked around gently and saw nothing but black. Pitch black. Faintly I could hear people muttering people talking around me. Swift and low, so I couldn't hear.

"Hello?" I whispered. The muttering stopped short. "Who- Who's there?"

"Isabella correct?" A voice asked. I nodded my head mutely not able to conjure up the confidence to talk. "Tell me Isabella, why is it my brother can't hear your thoughts?" I didn't understand what he was asking, why couldn't he hear my thoughts? Because no one can, I wanted to say but decided it was best not to.

"I don't know," I said quietly. "May I leave?" My voice shook.

"No my dear, you cannot. You know too much. Besides that would be a waste, I haven't seen this much promise for a long while." I shook my head. I just did not understand. Nothing he said made sense.

I collapsed into sobs again. I couldn't tell you why it was I was crying, but it seemed like the right thing to do. I was going to die.

"Now, now, Isabella," the voice said strong yet sympathetic. "I will make it as quick as I can."

Before I had time to respond, my body was being lifted. I yelped in protest but a scent more mesmerizing then I could every have imagined took over my senses blurring reality.

The next sensation was that of fire. Fire burning and ripping through my neck, dissolving my skin, devouring flesh. It felt as though knives were stabbing through me one after another after another. My nails clawed at the pain trying to make the agony end.

I could feel it spreading through the top of my chest, the excruciating torture. I screamed and thrashed and arched on the floor. Wishing for death, wishing for anything but this.

Maybe I was dead, maybe I had done something horrible and was sent to the pit of hell.

Yes, I was in hell. The fires of the underworld licked at my body. The devil's nails raked down my skin opening gashes and crushing bones.

I prayed, as hard as I could. I prayed for an angel. An angel to help me through this suffering.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!!... please review and tell me whether or not to continue!!**

**Or just leave your thoughts or motivation!!!... either way press the button!!!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloo… thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed!... I am real excited that all of you like my new story… I hope to not dissapoint…**

**Disclaimer: This is for the ENTIRE rest of the story… I do not own any of the characters from ****Twilight****New Moon****, or ****Eclipse****, all sighted books and characters belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer… No copyright intended… therefore… YOU CANT SUE ME!... HA! Beat that**

**Okay sorry… **

**ANNOUNCMENT!: Everyone who likes this story should go read my lovely and amazing beta's stories…. the one and only ****LoveCantFindMe****… THANK YOU!**

**So without further adieu (spelled it right that time!).. this is…**

**An Angel in Hell**

_Chapter 2_

_Memories are comforting thoughts. You always know the outcome._

* * *

I sat patiently waiting for Aro to meet me. Being in Volterra again was like reliving my years here. Memories of what all I was taught, the friendships I made, the decisions I came to filled my mind in an amazing way. I watched the few unaware humans wander about the town square not even the slightest bit aware that a coven of vampires that had the power to destroy them all lived right under their feet.

I allowed my mind to swim for a few moments relishing in the feeling of being somewhere where I knew I had friends. I knew I had friends that understood my life. I was knocked from my reverie by a sudden outburst close to the fountain where I was sitting. I opened my eyes and swiftly shifted to look behind me where a lady was sobbing into her husbands arms. The woman looked more like a bird than a human, her eyes small and her nose much larger than needed. She seemed to be the sort of person who constantly was screwing her face into a tight scowl shown by the increasing wrinkles on the side of her lips and eyes.

I noticed her husband was much better looking. He had brown wavy hair that barely brushed the tops of his ears, one accustomed to being at the barbers often. His eyes were a soft blue, contrasting to his wife's dark brown. His features were delicate but showed much power, he didn't look like one to be talked down to. The way he held his wife showed devotion and love, softly stroking her back as she sobbed.

I listened harder to try and understand what her distress was.

As I listened carefully I immediately recognized one of the Volturi in a long black cape. Her face was beautiful and angelic, but her red eyes gave her away to me. She kept them down so not much attention would be drawn to them. She wore a saddened expression, almost guilty.

She was explaining something about a collapse of an underground castle. The deaths of everyone in a small tour group. She was sending them her condolences and her deepest remorse. I scoffed and turned back around. I knew immediately knew that this was a cover for one of the Volturi's many "feasts" as they called them.

I almost felt sick listening to her apologize and tell the depressed parents that they were planning to close off the tour.

I tried to tune out and think back to the last time I was here and I witnessed one of these apologetic announcements. Every time they used a different excuse. Every time the people thought nothing of it. No doubt the work of one of the Volturi; a power of casting forgetfulness.

"Please! Please! Isn't there some way to save my baby?" the bird like woman screeched. "Please! She was only seventeen! Please!" her words were broken up by sobs but still wrenched my heart. I couldn't listen to any more.

I composed my face and walked towards the vampire that was part of the infamous Volturi.

I cleared my throat as I walked to her side. She shifted her eyes to mine for a very fast second before nodding slightly.

"I am so sorry for your loss." I said to the parents with as much sorrow and apology as I could muster. "Aro and I have a meeting, I presume?" I said turning back to the girl.

Her eyes went wide for a moment and she nodded. Swiftly, I followed behind her as she started back towards an alley way. When I turned around once more, I saw a couple of tears escape from the husband's eyes. His face showed nothing, but his tears gave it away. I could almost feel the incredible loss and unbearable agony he was hiding from his wife.

When my eyes tore from the couple, the girl was holding open a door that I could see, but no human would notice.

She jumped into it and I followed after closing the door behind me.

Her pace was a fast walk as we weaved through the hallways. I noticed a few faces I recognized as I walked down the corridors but I merely nodded or smiled lightly at them.

My memories were no longer a cheerful experience. They were all clogged with the picture of the sobbing mother and the quiet yet miserable father. I tried to imagine a pain that great but could not.

In my thinking I didn't realize we were stopping until I ran into the small girl's back. "Pardon me," I mumbled stepping back.

She nodded at me and opened the door. Inside I could make out Aro's figure hunched over and distressed.

"Aro, my dear friend," I said grandly stepping into the room. His head snapped up and I saw his smile relight his face as he walked towards me his arms open in greeting.

"Ahh, Carlisle," he laughed as we embraced. "How are you?"

"Getting along well, and you?" I said lightly. His eyes were unfocused for a moment but he quickly recovered.

"Carlisle, you worry too much of petty emotions of humans." I noticed he ignored my questions but realized he had caught all of my thoughts when we had embraced. His power never ceased to amaze me.

I couldn't say anything. I tried to find some fitting reply but came up with nothing. "Come, Come, we shall talk in better settings." Aro's voice was cheery as he lead me from the dim room.

As we walked he laughed and brought up memories of the past, sometimes patting my shoulder or grasping my arm for support as he laughed. He was the light hearted vampire I remembered, never stopping to try and cheer everyone else up around him.

Soon his contagious mood caught me and I was laughing with him. Finally we reached the door to a chamber I knew well. It was more or less the living room for the entire Volturi population.

I followed him into the comfortable room and sat next to him when he found a chair to his liking.

"You know the daughter looks just like the father," Aro muttered more to himself than me.

"Looks?" his lack of past tense made me curious.

"Yes, yes, we didn't kill her." Aro explained quickly delving back into his thoughts.

"You changed her?" my voice was incredulous. The poor girl gets ripped from her family and in forced into a life of darkness.

"Changing my good friend." He corrected. "I only bit her yesterday." It seemed as though regret was not an emotion he knew.

Words had escaped me. That poor girl. "Why?" it was barely a whisper I couldn't imagine taking life from someone who had a chance at a life.

"I couldn't hear her mind! None!" He was excited again. " Surely you can see the potential!"

I shook my head. "Aro, she had a life. She had a chance." I couldn't look my friend in the eye.

"Ah, Carlisle," Aro's hand rested on my shoulder. "You always had sentiment for humans."

"May I see her?" Maybe I could help her. Maybe I could do something. I was a doctor after all.

Aro stared into my eyes for a long moment an expression of confusion and wonder on his face. He nodded slightly and rose from his chair.

Wordlessly I followed Aro through the maze of Volterra. As we were walking I couldn't search my mind enough to find the answer to why I was so intent on seeing this girl. I had seen many changed. I had watched Aro do it.

Somewhere in my dormant heart there was a pull telling me I had to find her, to help her, but there was no saving her.

"She's in here." Aro's soft voice broke through my thoughts and when I looked up he had his hand on a brass handle. His eyes searching mine for some reason but there was none. I merely had to see her.

I nodded politely and he slowly opened the door.

I wanted to immediately turn back. Her agonized screaming pierced my ears. The sound was animalistic, tortured, and horrible. I winced but entered into her chambers. Aro closed the door behind me obviously not wanting to hear the sound either.

The entire room was pitch black. As my eyes adjusted I could see the girl lying in a ball on the floor arms wrapped around her knees, her skin bloody from her own fingers. I looked around the room and found a candle lying on its side next to the bed. Slowly I went over to it and lit it with matched I found in the drawer. As the faint glow made a circle of light in the room the girl gasped.

"Who's there!" she gurgled out.

"Please don't be scared. I'm here to try and help you." I kept my voice as calm as I could walking slowly to her side and kneeling down.

Her eyes went wide when she saw me. "yuragl," she half choked out. Her body rippled in pain and I reached out and pulled her hand away from where she was digging her nails into her own skin.

She allowed me to release her hands but immediately arched her back screaming again. I did the only thing I could think of. Slowly I pulled her into my lap. Cradling her against me as I sat down on the floor. Her tears flowed onto my shirt as I held her. Somehow this hurt me more than I could bear. These would be her last tears.

When her agony was dulled a little for a moment she looked back up to me with effort that showed in the way her muscles tensed. "You're my angel," she whispered. If I didn't have the extraordinary hearing I did I wouldn't have caught it.

I shook my head no. "I am not an angel, Miss, not at all." Her eyes welled with tears again bringing a new flow down her cheeks.

"Yes, yes, you are." She barely got out before screaming again thrashing against my arms. I held her in place keeping her arms down so she wouldn't harm herself further. I didn't argue against her assumption again whatever it was that comforted her let her have it and hold onto it.

As she fought in my arms, I came to an answer. I would help her, as best I could. I would bring her back with me, give her option on how she was going to live her life, I would help her in any way I could. I would be whatever she wanted me to be.

The only thing keeping me from doing this was Aro. Surely he would understand. Allow her to come with me. Then again, it was he who changed her. He must want her for something.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!...**

**Review if you would!!**

**xxoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone… so thanks to everyone who reviewed you people keep me so excited about the story!!**

**Thank soooo much to my beta LoveCantFindMe!... read her stories she's awesome!**

**So without further adieu… this is**

**An Angel in Hell**  
_chapter 3_

_Love may come as a surprise. Treasure the unwrapping._

* * *

I stayed by her side for two days. Endlessly counting the hours until her animalistic screaming stopped. Sometimes I would cradle her to my chest which seemed to calm her a little, and others I would have to hold her arms down away from her vulnerable skin.

I could almost see the changes occur. Slowly but surely I could feel her skin losing it's warmth and flush. I could see her soft light brunette obtain a little more curl and fullness. I watched as her beautiful brown eyes that seemed to hold the emotion of the entire world in their depth, turned shades slowly until they were a startling auburn and then an even more startling brilliant red.

Only once did I truly want to cry, while holding this tiny female. I could hear and feel her heart slowing. I knew it was inevitable. But as the last faintest of beats sounded and she cried out I felt sobs come from my chest. I wished I had tears to cry. That was it she was truly as endless as me.

Aro peeked into the room only one time the third day probably to confirm that I hadn't tried to kidnap her and bring her away. He nodded at me briefly before closing the door and returning to whatever activity that was occurring outside.

As noon came and went that third day I watched her closely. Her screams of anguish had reduced to mere whimpers. Her muscles relaxed a little from their rigid position in my arms. I could almost see her mind working to wake the poor girl up.

Two more hours passed before she opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at me through those blood colored irises and smiled gently. I smiled back and lifted her so she was sitting in my lap instead of lying in my arms. I watched as she rubbed her eyes and was scared by the blank white of her skin. She turned her hands over and over then twisted her body to look at me. She seemed nervous and when I looked into her face her cheeks were, blushing? She must still have her own blood running in her body. Now a source of nourishment instead of a life source.

Slowly she raised her hand to my face and warily she extended her fingers brushing my cheek. I kept my eyes locked with hers. Her fingertips caressed my cheek and then in one swift movement she threw her arms around my neck and started sobbing.

A few seconds later she stopped short sitting up and carefully she touched her fingers to her cheek tracing a line down where tears would have been running. Her eyebrows were pulled together and her eyed were fixed on mine. She slowly looked at her fingers and then turned to back me. I took a breath.

"My dear, we can't produce tears." She looked back down at her fingers and nodded.

She opened her mouth to speak but as I waited no words reached her lips. She tried again and this time she somewhat succeeded. "I'm- I-" her voice was like the clinking of a wind chime, high and sugar-coated. She swallowed and tried once more. "I'm a va-" I could see plain denial in her eyes.

"A vampire, yes." I finished for her. Again she detachedly nodded. Looking back down at her hands.

"Thank you," she whispered into the dark of the room. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"You don't deserve this. I'm sorry." My words had come from my mouth without me even meaning to say them.

She looked back up at me. Her eyes burning deep into my soul. "It's alright, it's not so bad even in hell," she paused and I saw another blush creep onto her cheeks. "when you have an angel."

I smiled warmly at her. "My dear, as I have said I am far from an ang-" her slender finger gently pushed on my lips cutting me short. She smiled lightly and shook her head in dismissal.

She took a deep breath and stood up slowly. She offered a hand to help me up and I took it not putting any weight on it as I stood also, stretching my legs that have been sitting for quite a while. "So, what does being a vampire mean, exactly?" she asked almost matter-of-factly as if she had completely taken in the situation without trouble.

I was aghast for a moment but shook my head and cleared my eyes when I recognized she had asked a question. "Well, it means a lot. There are new talents so to speak you have acquired and your appearance has changed a little." As I said those words I took her in. She was absolutely stunning. Possibly the most attractive vampire I had ever seen. Her shiny brunette hair was about an inch past her shoulders in soft waves, almost golden highlights had woven through the top and glistened when she moved. All of her features were delicate and small, except her lips which were full and a delicious color of red. Her pale yellow sundress hung limply on her new figure. Her chest almost coming out of her bodice.

But when I looked up at her face, I noticed how young she was. I realized that's why I was so drawn to her, she was like the daughter I never had, the one I have always wanted. My eyes softened as I looked at her and wished that she hadn't been changed. So very young, repeated in my mind over and over.

"Yes, and?" she asked waking me from my observations. If I could have blushed also I would have. I could not believe I had just gawked openly at a woman.

"Pardon," I said quietly. "Well, lets see, you obtain the speed 10 times that of a human, you are more graceful than humans, you have the beauty that is unsurpassable," I paused for a moment reveling in that truth. "by a human," I caught myself again. "and you may have a special power." She raised a eyebrow at me.

"Power?" she asked skeptically.

"A special talent, or such, you had as a human that has been multiplied into a conscious power." She nodded a little still looking a little disbelieving.

"Do I have one?" her voice rang.

"Well Aro seems to think you will." I stated pulling back to mind that Aro would want to see her.

"Aro, Aro," she repeated to herself looking as though she was trying to remember something that occurred forever ago. Suddenly she inhaled sharply. "ARO!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, yes Aro" I said startled.

"I know of him," she muttered sudden iciness layered in her voice. I nodded.

Suddenly the door opened revealing the same young girl that had guided me into the castle. "Aro requested your presence," she said looking over the newest vampire.

I nodded, "We will be right there." She said nothing more but exited the room.

I turned to the girl and she wore a very worried and perplexed expression. "Are, you ready?" I asked extending my elbow gentlemanly. She smiled minutely and took my arm in hers.

"My name is Isabella, by the way." She said blandly.

"And mine is Carlisle, very nice to make your acquaintance Isabella." I said as we wove through the halls. She nodded with a far away look in her eyes.

When we reached the door to the great room I paused. "Would you like me to stay with you Isabella?" Her name rolled off my tongue so easily it was like sweet honey. She didn't respond to my question she was distractedly looking at the large wood door. I tapped her hand with mine. "Isabella?" She turned to me. "Would you like me to stay with you?" she nodded abruptly and hugged my arm tighter.

I opened the door with a little effort and escorted her through into the room filled with vampires. When we entered you could almost hear the buzz of hushed whispers and gasps. Her beauty seemed to stun us all. As I looked about I caught many of jealous stares and wide gaping mouths of males around the room, I only shook my head and chuckled to myself. She was too young for me, to innocent, she was only a child.

When my eyes settled on Aro, I turned both Isabella and I. She stepped a little back behind me as she saw him and I put my shoulders back in almost a defensive stance. As if I could protect her from these vampires.

"Isabella, my dear, I am very happy to see you awake." I felt a ripple go through her when he spoke.

"Well I am not pleased to see you alive," she muttered underneath her breath. Muffled laughter broke out around the room. She looked around confused and lowly in her ear I explained the super hearing. She flushed a little but I noticed it wasn't as dark as it had been not too long ago.

"A sense of humor, is appreciated around here," Aro chuckled. I forcedly smiled and nodded.

For the next two or so hours Aro explained Isabella's new life. The laws and repeated some of the things I had already told her.

She stayed silent throughout the entire speech only responding by squeezing my arm once when he said she was not allowed to see her parents again. Bringing to my mind the picture of the sobbing bird woman and her silent husband.

At the very end he explained her new diet. "Or you could choose the path my dear dear friend Carlisle has, however silly it may be." Aro said lightly motioning to me.

Isabella turned to me with wide eyes. "Animals are my satiation. I choose to not feed on human blood." I told her. She flinched a little at my blunt comment, but she nodded and turned back to Aro.

"I would like to choose that path, Aro," she stumbled over his name a little. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well why don't you try my way, first, my lovely," he proposed. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

In barely a second the door was open and a teenage boy was flung into the room. I could almost smell the fear flowing off of him. His shirt was ripped open, and his expression and hair was in disarray. He looked alarmingly around the room. His body was crouched on the floor like he was about to run.

A few vampires, most likely new, started forward but Aro put his arms out and they stopped, uncomfortably twitching in their spots. All eyes were on Isabella who was staring at the boy with chillingly hungry eyes and a strictly feline like stance. In one very swift movement she flung herself forward on top of the boy and I watched helplessly as her sharper than knives teeth tore and sunk into the fragile skin.

A sharp yelp came from the boy's mouth almost like a gurgled scream. Then slowly he relaxed letting Isabella do what she would. It only took a short minute before she stood licking her lips her eyes an even brighter red if that were possible. They seemed to almost glow. Very slowly I began to see the delicate creature I had held for the past days travel back into her.

I looked over at Aro who wore a very smug grin on his face. He was watching her with cheerful eyes as I turned to see her standing statue still eyes wide.

A couple of eternity stretched moments later she turned around very very gradually. When she did and her eyes met the boy who was now unmoving in death, she gasped, and took an automatic step back.

A strangled word came from her mouth but I didn't catch it. She wobbled a little on her feet and suddenly collapsed into sobs. A young male vampire whom I was not familiar with chivalrously ran to her side catching her in his strong arms. She looked up and immediately fought out of his arms. She looked frantically around and locked eyes with me.

At vampire speed she ran to me, through the thick crowd that had surrounded her. She collided with my chest causing me to have to take a step back. Her arms locked around my neck as she sobbed tearlessly into my shoulder. I gently stroked her hair and shushed her quietly telling her that it would all be alright like you would a child. That everyone made mistakes. Which only made her cry even harder. When I lifted my eyes from her hair, every single pair of eyes in the room were staring at me, even Aro was watching us with very careful observing eyes.

"That was not moral, Aro, to make her choose like that, you know newborns can't control their blood lust." My voice dripped with viciousness and ice. A few people gasped and others took a few steps away.

Aro's carefully placed smile didn't falter. "And what do you propose to do Carlisle?" So I wouldn't scare Isabella I slowly unhooked her arms and walked to Aro's side extending my hand.

He briefly touched my upturned palm and saw the unfocused look in his eyes as he sifted through my thoughts.

"You want her to go with you?" I nodded, I looked over my shoulder at Isabella who was shaking, looking vulnerable and out of place. I could tell every male in the room was watching her with eyes full of desire. I couldn't leave her here.

A couple minutes of silence passed as he thought. Suddenly his voice broke through everyone's thoughts. "Carlisle, you may take her with you, back to your home, teach her what you will, but you will report to whomever I station there with you when you find out her powers. I will call for her Carlisle don't doubt that. As soon as she is needed." His voice was stern, his conditions although not perfect were manageable. I could find a way to keep her away from Aro, I would find a way so she wouldn't have to ever come back, I just needed time. I nodded my head once, and walked back to Isabella's side. Quickly she grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly, I could see desperation and agony in her eyes. I had to get her out of here.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!... it was a pretty long chapter…**

**Now push the button that will send me a review because yes that is my inspiration to keep going!... so review if you would!!!**

**xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!... I want to thank everyone whom reviewed on the last chapter… you guys really pushed to get me to write a little faster…**

**Many Many Thanks to my absolutely amazing beta… ****LoveCantFindMe****… if you haven't yet go read her stories… **

**So without further adieu… this is**

**An Angel In Hell**  
_Chapter 4_

_To watch love grow takes the patience it does to watch a flower bloom._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My new clothes felt too tight as Teresa, the female vampire who Aro had assigned to helping me get used to my new body and supply me with what I needed, tied a tight bow right underneath my breasts that had grown considerably through the change. She smiled at me as I looked into the mirror and at my appearance. My snow white skin had a certain glow to it, my eyes still a disturbing red shown from underneath dark and thick eyelashes, my already full lips looked even more pout like, now a darker pink.

I turned to the side admiring my very slim waist and new curves. The floor length light pink dress I was wearing covered my legs but the gentle outline of my hips was visible through the thin layers. The low V-neck front line layered over my maroon petticoat that covered my pale skin all the way to my neck line where it frayed into lace flowers.

There was no doubt that I was attractive but the red glow of my eyes seemed to bring my back to reality, mocking my lack of restraint and my nature. It reminded me of what I had become, what I had done. Taken the life of an innocent boy, a child, a son, a brother, someone's true love. His face flashed in my mind consuming my body in self despair again. He had a future, and a family, a human life, everything that had been taken from me I had destroyed for him also, something I vow to never do again.

When the scene played in my mind I would coward away from that part of me. The part of me that took over the moment the delicious aroma of his pulsing life source filled the dead air around me. Me senses took over and the next thing I knew I was standing in front of his corpse feeling his warm blood spread through me.

Carlisle assured me that all newborns couldn't help it. It was my nature I was fighting against, if I was to adopt his feeding habits I would have to be positive I wanted it, to struggle for it. Of course I did, I didn't want to hurt people, I didn't want to be a monster.

"Isabella, Carlisle says the coach is waiting outside." Teresa said putting a hand on my shoulder waking me from my thoughts. I nodded once and placed my feathered hat that was embroidered with pearls and laced daisies atop my chocolate curls that had been pinned on top of my head. Tying it underneath my chin with the silk ribbon I glanced in the mirror once more and took Teresa's elbow letting her lead me out of the castle.

I waved to a few of the Volturi I had met that I passed in the corridor and shied away from a few of the males as they reached a hand out to retrieve mine and most likely kiss it, holding onto it for a few extra moments. Finally I saw the lobby in which the main entrance into the street was located. I could smell the clean air from outside as we stepped lithely into the street.

The dark of the desolate night filled in around me as we hurried to the carriage. I kept my free hand over my mouth and nose even though I didn't need to breathe so holding my hand there wasn't necessary; old habits die hard I guess. As I stepped into the coach, Carlisle and a few faces of the Volturi were present.

Aro had arranged transportation all the way to the port in New Jersey from where we would meet one of Carlisle's acquaintances who would meet us and travel with us to Chicago. A private boat was also arranged. I could not even ponder how much lira **((A/N: Italian currency until 1999)) **that cost him. When I asked why, he said I was merely an interest of safety for someone whom needs protecting.

The ride to the boat was silent, made even quieter by the ominous darkness which my eyes could now pierce through. Only once did we pass a human, I held my breath and when my senses started the take over again, Felix and Warren, the two guards Aro sent with us held me down as Carlisle repeated in my ears calming words telling me about the fictional life of the man.

I knew I would sob every time this would happen but it was easier knowing I didn't have tears flowing freely from my blood colored eyes. Teresa hugged me to her chest as I cried into her shoulder.

The boat we reached was gorgeous even in the darkness. A dark chestnut wood was carved into elaborate railings and beautiful cabins that sat on top of the floating masterpiece. I could not tear my eyes away from the enormous white sails and gold leaf embroidery that made the masts shimmer.

Carlisle talked animatedly with the other vampires around the boat that I guessed was the crew. It was all too much to handle, I was beyond over whelmed when I stepped onto the ramp that lead to the boat's deck. My legs gave out from under me and I collapsed back onto the graveled street, people surrounded me shouting in different languages and trying to prod me out of my oblivion, I thanked the lord they were all vampires, their smells dulled yet even sweeter to my senses, no temptation.

The only voice I could make out was Carlisle's, calmly calling my name into my ear amongst the rest of the voices. I tried to find my voice to tell him I was alright but I couldn't place sound. My eyes flew open as a sweet scent of flowers and warm honey filled my nostrils. I jumped to my feet ripping the delicate hem of my dress.

Sour venom filled my mouth, pooling in the back of my burning throat. Her blood was the only thought in my mind, the thought of her warm crimson running down and soothing my raw throat, the memory of how fulfilling the last time was.

I felt my stance contract into one that resembled a feline's hunting posture. Everything blurred except the walking frame of the source of the amazing smell. I felt strong arms grasping my arms but I lunged towards the girl none the less. No sound was present in the world I was in. Only the human who was mocking me with every one of her small steps.

I ricocheted back against a stone body and thrashed wildly, trying to get out of his grasp. Suddenly I began moving away from the girl who was now looking at me with wide eyes and was running in the opposite direction, looking back at me frantically every few steps, making sure I wasn't following her. I opened my mouth and snapped at the now three figures holding me, pulling me onto the boat.

As the girl got farther and farther away, my world came back into focus. I could hear frantic voices yelling to get someone on the boat, to not release her. I realized they were talking about me and embarrassed, I tried to clear my head further. Slowly I made out faces and connected their voices with them.

I saw Carlisle talking to one of the guards a few feet away, both eyes locked on me. Teresa and Felix were a little ahead of me and my three captors moving people out of the way as we moved towards the front most cabin.

I slumped over in one of the guards arms who in response lifted me and cradled me to his broad chest.

When I looked down my dress was torn at the hem and again right across my waist exposing my blank white skin that covered my stomach, probably from trying to get out of reach of the men holding me. I brought my arm over and tried to cover the dishonorable show of skin. I was incredibly embarrassed, I knew if I still had the ability, my cheeks would be bright red.

As we reached the room, the gentleman set me on my feet. When I turned around to thank him he was staring directly at me. "Th- thank you, sir" I said stumbling over my words. He only nodded and turned to walk out of the room. I hurriedly tried to gather material and bunch it over the rip.

I turned my eyes back into the room and to Carlisle. I hung my head in blatant shame. "I'm so sorry Carlisle, I-"

His soothing voice cut me off. "Isabella, honestly, tis' fine. Never apologize for that." I nodded my head and could feel a sob rise in my throat. I deliberately pushed it back down looking about the room.

It was greatly furnished with expensive chairs and sofas, as well as a chestnut dining table and a cabinet that held bottles and bottles of the darkest red wines I had ever seen. Carlisle motioned for me to sit which I did on a floral printed reading chair next to a stack of Shakespeare play books.

Carlisle was again engaged in conversation this time about the trip's length. I heard something about a month and some odd days, with the new engine.

I got a little stir crazy after a few minutes flipping through the crisp pages of Elizabethan language and plot lines. I set the book back down and stood up looking about the room for something to do. I spotted a sewing basket in the corner and messily mended my dress while I was still wearing it making a mental note to make sure I fixed the stitching when I had more patience.

I nodded at the five men gathered in the room dismissing myself and walked out onto the deck to be very surprised we were already around a mile away from shore. People bustled about the deck pulling on things here or turning something there. I spotted Teresa across the floor on a perch by the captain's chambers.

I walked carefully towards her and almost fell a couple of times as the boat turned.

"Isabella! Over here!" Teresa yelled laughing. I smiled up at her and walked up the short stairs to where she was standing with a man I had never seen.

He was extraordinarily handsome, other than his glowing crimson irises. He had a strong chin line dusted with a very close shave I knew he never had to tend to, considering our hair never grew. Chestnut brown hair was cut short on top of his head. I could see very defined muscles underneath his perfectly ironed white captain's jacket, his smooth pale hands delicately held one of Teresa's folding them into his grasp.

"Isabella!" she exclaimed again gently taking her hands away from his to come over and link our elbows leading me over to meet the captain. I couldn't help but share some of her incredible giddiness, and smile bigger than I had in days. By the time we reached him we were both laughing hysterically over absolutely nothing.

"Tesa, introduce me to your delightful friend," the man said looking over me making me feel a little nervous. "Tesa?"

"Of course, of course!" Teresa laughed. "Isabella Swan, this is our captain and my lovely husband, Mister Weslie Versauwer," I looked back and forth from one to the other for moments. Husband?

"Very nice to meet you Isabella," Weslie says taking my hand and kissing the back of it lightly. I forced a smile onto my face again agreeing with him and kissing both sides of Teresa's face saying I had to go talk to Carlisle, which was indeed a lie.

I walked toward the cabins and wound my way through halls going down a flight of stairs until I found an elegant dining room. A grand piano sat in the corner seeming to create music even without someone behind it. I walked over to it and ran my fingers over the keys gently pressing the highest notes.

Looking back around the dining room, I was amazed at the amount of money it all would have taken. The room was as big as a normal lower floor of a decent house adorned in gold encrusted chairs and tables that had white table cloths and gorgeous china on top of their surface.

I pulled a chair out and plopped onto it. Covering my face with my hands, I started crying again. It seemed all I did every day now. How could I ever accept all of this. An almost incomprehensible craving for human blood, a new life, a new future I had no control over, a past I couldn't remember, I had nothing any more. This world took it from me, took it from everyone of us that are destined for this fate. How can Teresa and Weslie love, when they had nothing left? How could they be married when she looks no older than I do? How could they be together and be happy when their worlds collapsed in front of them?

Despair and depression filled me as I sat alone in the huge room. _I'm going to Chicago_, I thought to myself, able to crack a sarcastic smile, _great_.

* * *

**I know you want to review…**

**Just press the button… **

**Thanks for Reading!!!**

**xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Hello, sorry this took a bit longer, I just started school and I have things to do, however, I will make sure to update AT LEAST once a week…**

**This chapter is a little shorter, compared to the others but is very importante!**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta! LoveCantFindMe, you are awesome!!**

**So without further adieu… this is…**

**_An Angel in Hell_**

_Chapter 5_

_Thoughts are a way of expressing ourselves openly without anybody else knowing._

* * *

The cool air of the forest revolved around me as I stood up from the dear I had thirsted for. The soft taste lingered on my tongue, a shadow of the liquid that I had just taken in. Its lifeless body was still on top of year's and year's worth of rotting fallen leaves. I licked my lips and smiled knowing the feet I had just accomplished. My first hunt alone. I could hear Carlisle's soft voice in the back of my mind, "I know you will be fine Bella, you can do this."

I had begged him to come with me, told him I wasn't ready. All he would say was that two years was more than enough. I didn't go for days, until finally starvation pushed me from the back door and into the chilled autumn air.

His gorgeous face appeared in my mind's view as I thought of everything I owed him. He took me with him away from the wicked vampires who ordered my change. The ghostly face of Aro, the vampire king basically, Carlisle had said, made me shudder. Carlisle brought me back to his home, to live; he explained my new life and helped me accept the transformation my life had taken. He taught me to hunt, so I wouldn't have to take human lives, he showed me everything.

I smiled briefly thinking back to all of the times he told me that I was not a monster for wanting to kill people, I always scoffed at this blatant irony. All of the times throughout the trip we took from New Jersey to Chicago that I basically lunged at people snarling and snapping my razor sharp teeth he merely said it was my nature as a new born.

Even when I ended up breaking his arm trying to get to a sleeping man he had not seen as we hunted in a forest for animals the first time, he had merely smiled and squeezed my shoulder telling me everything was alright. He opened his home to me, he has done everything for me, and I have not once been able to repay him, I would never be able to repay him.

His kindness warmed me as I stood up and brushed the dirt from my clothes.

The burning in my throat had dulled to a mere throb now so I decided I could go home. I ran back towards the house the way I had come and let the exhilaration of running at the amazing speed take me over. My flailing and uncoordinated balance was left behind with the once human me, my feet barely touched the forest floor, as I lithely jumped from rock to rock and sprinted across the woods.

As I neared the edge of the forest where the house lay, I didn't feel like going back. My body yearned for the rush and who was I to deny it. I turned and ran into the forest gracefully darting around trees and suddenly felt myself stop. A scent stronger and more delicious than had long since tainted my sinuses flew threw my nose. I felt my body give in to the craving and started to follow the animal's trail. What kind of creature could smell this enticing? Slowly the trees got less dense. A dirt road appeared in front of me along with a row of suburban like houses. I knew I had to turn back. Carlisle said I wouldn't be able to resist, he said I was still too young, my control too weak. I turned back towards the forest swiftly trying to escape anything malevolent that could come of the situation.

A wind picked up assaulting me once again with the warm aroma. It smelled of lavender and vanilla, a most amazing combination. I turned swiftly towards the smell and saw a little girl, with blonde pigtails, big blue eyes, and full lips, outfitted in a small pink dress that was decorated with yellow and blue flowers, her legs covered in the shear white fabric of stockings. She couldn't be more than six years old. She smiled at me and waved picking up a large blue ball and started back across the street towards a small house with a white picket fence surrounding it. The gate had been left open, most likely from when the little girl came to fetch her play toy, the front door was closed, no other people were in the yard, no witnesses.

My senses took over. Next thing I knew, the little girl was in my arms and trees encased us. My hand muffled her screams as I leaned down to her neck. As my sharp teeth broke the skin the monster within me purred, her life source poured into my mouth. Slowly I

began to suck. I removed my hand from her mouth, when she had quieted and took a breath reveling in the scent.

"Mama," barely a whisper the words left her mouth. The little girl's eyes were closed but her mouth was moving ever so slightly, she was talking too softly for me to hear. I wondered if sound left her mouth at all. "Mama," again the word washed over me.

I drew back my hands from her poor body, and she fell to the ground. What had I done? What was I doing? She has a mommy and daddy, a life, I was taking that away! My hands started shaking and I backed away from the poor little child I had just killed. Her golden curls spread around her face like a halo. Her thick eyelashes were fluttering and her mouth was still muttering unintelligible words.

A shriek erupted from her. She thrashed around on the dirt. I stood in shock not sure what I was supposed to do. Tears started streaming down her face as her little finger clawed at her neck. I remembered the pain, oh so vividly. The fire, the whipping, the tearing, the acid, the unimaginable thought that I had gone to hell, it rang in my ears, and as I stood and watched the poor child writhe in the same agony.

Still the unimaginable taste of her blood washed around in my mouth taking the place of the ever present venom. I ignored it as I remembered the pain and watched it engulf the little child's body making her cry and scream for her mother. Her small hands clawed at her own skin where I had bitten her intending on taking her very life. Just like Aro did to me, like I had done to that boy in Volterra, the one's who's face never left my memory, the guilt that I never lost, I had done that again to this little girl. I took a step back from her writhing frame on the ground and collapsed onto the leaves so I was on the same level as the little girl. I plugged my ears, squinted my eyes shut tightly, and rocked myself back and forth. So very young, so innocent, my mind mocked me, creating guilt that if possible was worse than before.

She let out a scream louder than every one before and I shook while my eyes flew open instinctively. Her body had flipped so her small face looked directly at mine, her blue eyes, blood shot, and filled with tears. She forced a shaking hand to reach forward towards me and before her hand shot back to tear at her doll-like dress, she mouthed "please angel."

Those two words caused me to delve even farther into my memory of my very own change. I remembered thinking Carlisle was an angel that God had sent to me to watch over me in hell. My dormant heart contracted painfully as I watched her adorable face be destroyed underneath her fingernails as she screamed. My mind was numb for moments after just blankly staring at the poor girl lying in front of me.

She's alive still, she's changing. My thoughts suddenly returned as I watched her roll onto her other side. Her small hands clenched. My mind cleared of my reminiscing and the painful emotions it brought back. She's alive, or at least she is now.

Carlisle can help. The thought broke through my thoughts like an explosion. I ran to the girl's side and picked her up cradling her in my arms. I started running faster than I had ever before. I could feel seconds ticking and ticking past, all the time thinking to myself "how had I run this far! How far had I gone from the house!"

I ran, as swift as I could, towards Carlisle, he'd know what to do, he could help.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and to anyone that has reviewed!**

**I would love a few more reviews for each chapter if possible… just a little more incentive to write faster!**

**Have a great week!!**

**xo**


	6. Authors Note

**A/N:**

* * *

Hello Everyone!!

I am very sorry but this indeed is not a chapter… however it is addressing something important…

I have gotten a few reviews and private messages asking when Edward will be introduced…

So to help you impatient people here is a timeline---

1886- Bella is born

1902- Bella is changed

1904- first hunt alone

1918- Edward's change

--- so as you can see we have 14 years until Edward is going to be changed…

So there is more of the story til then but Edward will be in this plot!! Don't give up on this story yet!!

The newest chapter will be out soon…

_My best,_

_The author_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello people!... I am very sorry I didn't update last week like I said I would, I've got school like everyone else and homework and extra curriculars and family and blah blah blah… So it's been crazy…**

**Anyways, Thank you Thank you Thank you to my amazing beta, LoveCantFindMe!!! You rule!**

**So without further adieu… this is…**

**An Angel in Hell**

_Chapter 6_

_The truth is rarely pure and never simple._

* * *

I had never felt this kind of guilt before, it washed over me in waves, endless waves racking my body to the point where nothing else would fit in my mind. Her small body was cradled in my arms as you would hold a newborn. Her high voice now hoarse and scratchy from screaming for more than two days, the small pink dress hung loosely on her very tiny body, blood still stained around rips that her very own fingers created. I watched closely for any signs that she was waking up, Carlisle said three days, had it been three days yet? At least her animal like screeching had dulled slowly to a painful whimper.

It had been the most excruciating days of my life as I watched a child that hadn't even matured enough to know the facts of life, changed into a blood thirsty monster in my arms. It was my entire fault. Even worse than the boy in Volterra. I hadn't ended her life; I had stolen it and altered it from that of a problem-less existence to one of darkness, not suitable for any child, not anyone.

Under the will of my devil nature her heart stopped. I wept at that moment more than any other. More than when I felt her blood run cold, more than when I felt her skin drop the last temperature to icy stone, more than when her last tear ran from her eyes. I put my ear to the soft fabric over her chest and strained my advanced hearing for the last murmuring beat of the very essence of her humanness.

I did not understand how such a little being could survive so much pain; her howling screams caused me to wish I could for a second time endure the absolute suffering in her place. I thought for sure she would at least lose consciousness, if there was a merciful god somewhere he would at the very slightest let her mind slip away.

Carlisle was very interested in the changing of this little girl, he said he had never seen a vampire this young. I wondered about her future, did she have one? Would she endlessly wonder about the earth for decades on top of decades, continuously cursing what I had done? There seemed no more of a future for her than there was for her after death, it might as well have been her demise under my knife-like teeth, it would have been better.

It was exactly as the newspapers read, that Carlisle had brought home. The headlines screaming, **Parent's grieving, where is their daughter?**, or, **Child Missing , Police at a loss!**, and finally just this morning, **Efforts come to a close, child proclaimed dead**. How very right they were. In my mind's eye I saw the paper boys running around in the streets screaming the titles, people crowding around to see what had become of the little girl. I imagined moms hiding their daughters in their houses telling them that danger lurked outside the door. Again, if they only knew the truth they spoke.

The body in my lap suddenly moved, shifting slightly as if she was trying to sit up. I opened my eyes I hadn't realized I let close and stared straight down into bright red irises surrounded by thick, dark blonde eyelashes that blinked up at me, trying to awaken from this nightmare; immediately I wished I could tell her she never would.

Slowly I lifted her in my arms softly and gently, although her body was everything but breakable now. Her eyes never left mine. I set her on the floor next to me, so she could sit up.

I watched as very slowly she lifted her hands that were shaking and stared at them and then even slower extended her fingers and stretched her arm until her fingertips brushed my cheek. As soon as it made contact she gasped and withdrew. She looked at me with the same look a vulnerable woman watched her husband with when his hand was raised about to harm her. I shook my head, and tried to talk as quietly and as soothing as I could, trying to remember what my mother would have done.

"Shhhh, it's alright, my name is Isabella," I reached toward her with a hand outstretched trying to show I didn't mean any harm. When my hand got a couple inches away from her she jumped and using her arms dragged herself back until her back hit the dresser behind her. "Please," I cried barely above a whisper. She had to trust me. After everything I did she had to trust me, my mind mocked, what a ridiculous request. "Please," I asked again this time only loud enough for the most sensitive ears to hear, and still with some trouble.

My head hung down, as the guilt and pain brought me to a strangled sob. I sat still as I could, while my chest shook with the pressure of the howls that racked through my body. For what seemed like hours, I could feel my dead heart clench with a force strong enough to bring a fool to his knees.

My body rocked and shook, my eyes were squinted shut and my hands covered my ears. All of a sudden a small hand touched my shoulder. I flinched away immediately but as soon as I remembered my eyes flew open and my hands dropped. Her expression held more surprise than anything else. Her light ruby eyes open wide her body tensed in a defensive pose.

I looked at her waiting for her to speak when she didn't I said the only words that came to mind. "I'm so sorry," then my body prepared to collapse into sobs once more but was stopped by her small hand stretched out and folded in mine.

"I forgive you." Her voice was small, high; it reminded me of a metal wind chime, ringing as a wind blew. A certain English or French accent was present underneath her words. It took me a moment to realize what she had said. Then with more emotion than I thought one could bear in a single second, I reached out and she fell into my lap curling her arms around my neck.

In that few beats of a second I realized the bliss and everlasting perfection of childhood. I took her life, her future, her family, and she forgives me.

"Cailien," **((A/N- C-AI-L-EE-E-N) **her little voice whispered into my neck.

"Hmm?" I whispered in response confused by the sudden word. She drew back keeping her hands linked behind my neck.

"My name, it is Cailien," I smiled, and hugged her again.

"That's a pretty name." Carlisle's voice sang peacefully from the doorway. Cailien hid a little into my side and set her head down on my shoulder. I smiled at the man in the doorway who had become in large part, my father.

"Cailien, this is Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle this is Cailien," He nodded and bowed lowly as if addressing a princess.

Her giggle tickled the side of my neck at his gesture. "Nice to make your acquaintance Ms. Cailien." Carlisle said next causing Cailien to giggle girlishly more.

"And yours Monsieur Cullen," her small French accent was more pronounced as she addressed him formally, definitely French I decided.

"Please call me Carlisle," he said from the doorway. She nodded diminutively as he turned his gaze to me. "Isabella dear, I think it is about time to tell of our lives to our newest member, eh?" Sadness poured into me, dulled a small amount by the tiny hand that rested in mine. I nodded solemnly and stood up, and taking the movement as a hint Cailien stood to keep hold of my hand.

We all walked silently together down the polished hallway to Carlisle's office. Inside Cailien sunk into one of the plush feather chairs causing us all to laugh. I sat close to her in another chair with Carlisle resting on a sofa next to rows and rows of his ancient books that lined the wall.

For hours we sat in the room, Carlisle talking mostly, me adding in on occasion. Cailien sat quietly in her chair looking entirely out of place in her ripped and bloodied dress that was now a size too big. She took everything in not seeming to be surprised or even fazed by some of the things Carlisle said. Only once did she look at me, when Carlisle explained the three days of absolute torture she endured. I'm sure my face was the mask of absolute guilt and grief, yet she smiled her now perfect smile and nodded slightly.

"Cailien, something you must know." Carlisle started. What more is there? I thought to myself. "You can't see your parents again." His calm voice was laced with apology and genuine sympathy. I couldn't stop my eyes from looking back to her, her small hands in her lap playing with the lace at the bottom of the dress. Her eyes were fixed on her fingers as the danced. No sound came from her mouth to address what Carlisle had said. "Cailien?" Carlisle prodded gently.

"Can I at least go get something?" her small voice now trying to hide the sadness that leaked through anyways. I immediately looked back to Carlisle and his eyes flitted to mine. I waited for his response and so did Cailien now staring intently at his face scrutinizing his perfectly placed expression.

"What would you like?" Carlisle asked a moment later. A breath slithered through my teeth that I had been holding.

"My teddy bear, chéri," I could have started my incessant balling again. Her high voice saying the words so child-like it made me think again about what I had done. What I had destroyed.

"Chéri?" Carlisle asked. Cailien nodded vehemently.

"It's what my papa called me." Her smile could have lit the room, all of her teeth showed as I watched her daydream about her father. A few moments later her brow creased and her smile dropped into a frown. She seemed to be concentrating very hard on something.

"Cailien?" I asked breaking her intense stare at the floor. She looked up at me with confused and hurt filled eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I can't remember what my papa looks like." Again the guilt poured over me. I could not remember my father either, only from the description Carlisle gave me, but this poor little girl, she was probably her father's pride and joy. I destroyed so much, in such a short period of time.

"Most human memories will fade to nothing with time Cailien," Carlisle said softly, sadly.

She nodded and looked back at her hands. I made a decision then to do whatever I could to make her happy. Anything. "I will bring Chéri to you." I said matter-of-factly. Carlisle snapped to look at me his eyes piercing and warning. "I'll find a way."

Cailien smiled and got up with some trouble from her chair to plod over to me and climb into my lap. She rested against me and whispered a thank you.

I would find a way to repay this little girl, I told myself. Promising to keep her safe, to make her happy, anything ever that she desired she would have. I looked down at the little body in my arms that was now absent mindedly playing with the buttons lining down the front of my dress. "I promise," I said too soft for even her to hear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!!! Now because I am a selfish person… if you press the pretty little button that sends me a review, I will write faster!... eh? eh? you know you want to…**

**Thanks!**

**xo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello Hello! I know I didn't meet the time demands for this next chapter and I am so sorry! It's just so hectic with school, and blah, and etc. **

**But anyways, I got it out and here it is!**

**Thanks to my beta LoveCantFindMe!**

**So without further adieu… this is…**

**An Angel In Hell**

_Chapter 7_

_To be happy, you must look past life's imperfections._

* * *

Cailien's small hands were locked with mine as I got down onto my knees to see at her eyelevel a bit more. Her crimson irises and thick eyelashes looked at me reflecting the smile that played on her lips. I let one of her hands slip from mine for a moment to carefully fix one of the blonde curls that had slipped out back into braid that fell down over her shoulder. She leaned into my touch a little when I let my thumb stroke her cheek.

"You will do great" her little voice rang reaching her arms out to wrap around my neck. I smiled and returned the hug gently, trying to believe her words. Part of me knew what I was doing could possibly be one of the most daft things I had done in my existence and the other half was positive this was exactly what had to be done.

All I had to was think of Cailien and what I had done to her. I had to remember what this family once meant to her. I had to remember why I was risking this. I had to concentrate on the task at hand and her happiness. I had to remember to not breathe.

I stood up and saw the ever happy little girl I had damned to an existence of darkness skip happily back to the table where a pen and a few sheets of oil paper sat covered in a drawing covered almost completely scribbles on places where she had messed up. Carlisle's hand lightly set on my shoulder and I turned around to him. "You will be fine Bella. Perfect, I promise." I nodded once and smiled then taking a deep breath walked towards the front door and into the chilled dead of the night.

Crickets hummed as I started towards the part of the forest I avoided now, singing a warning and a blessing as they watched. The moon and stars were covered by a low lying sheet of cloud making the atmosphere more tense and icy as the wind bit at my unfeeling cheeks.

I could hear my faint footsteps as I ran lithely through the trees darting this way and that to the place I had yet to come close for weeks. I promised Cailien I thought as I ran. I promised her this last thing. I could shadows start appearing on the ground mirroring shapes of the trees around me as a dimly lit dirt road came forth. The light drifted out of windows in the few widely spaced houses down the street. I took one last breath and stepped out of the darkness of the trees and into the street staring blatantly ahead at the small house in front of me. The home was painted white with dark red shutters that were opened now giving sight into a simple living room adorned with two plush chairs, a tea table scattered with papers envelopes and pens, and a small two person reading sofa with a patterned cloth that didn't match the other furniture. Candles were lit in places around the room illuminating the white washed walls and the family portrait that hung above the mantel.

I closed my eyes from the scene in front of me and quickly ran across the street and jumped careful to be quiet over the white picket fence that surrounded the property. I did one lap around the house as swiftly as I could with still being able to see into the rooms to get a layout of the house. A predominantly pink room was on the second floor of the house perfectly placed next to a withered looking oak tree. I climbed the tree quickly and peered into the room from a few feet away.

If I could have cried, my body would have fallen from the tree from such intense sobbing. Instead I choked back a cry and clung to a limb for my "life" although, I would probably not even notice if I fell to the frosted cold earth.

An woman with the blonde ringlet curls I would have recognized anywhere on top of a certain little girl's head was kneeling on the floor collapsed over onto the foot of a short wooden bead covered in a pink an white quilt. Her body shook and convulsed as rigid and frail cries poured from her. One hand was clawing into the bed frame and the other was clutching something to her chest as she wailed. I was as still as stone as I watched her from outside the window, cringing with the sounds the emanated from the opened glass.

She started rocking back and forth on her heels as she released the wood from her strangling grip and rapped her small arm around her chest holding herself together. I yearned to jump through the agape window and comfort her the way I comfort the daughter that I damned. But I held still, keeping a single breathe of air captured in my chest tuning out one of the senses I depended on.

For an hour I sat outside the house watching the woman cry softly for a few minutes then a giving into a howling scream that shook her body. Finally exhaustion clouded her pale face and she simply laid onto her side next the pink bed and fell asleep. I gathered the last very ends of determination I had a crawled gracefully through the window.

I crouched into a position of defense and waited for a moment staining my ears for any sign that I had given myself away, and when none came I took a few steps further into the room. My shadow startled me momentarily as I again peered about looking for any signal that I had been caught. I almost laughed but calmed myself not knowing my control with such a vulnerable creature being so close. _No! You can't think of that! _ I cursed myself shaking the idea out of mind.

On one side of the room sat a simple white armoire illuminated by a single candle that was surrounded by silky rose petals in front of a picture that I had to creep forward to make out. Inside the cherry wood frame sat a smiling little girl with a frilly party dress on holding a tiny cat on her lap. The picture only showed from the top of her head where a bow was tied holding a few curls, to the bottom of her feet that were tucked underneath her skirt. One of her small hands was stroking the kitten's head while the other was being raised about to wave. I stared for what seemed like hours as if the picture wasn't a picture, but a film. Playing for me the life I destroyed, over and over again, showing me the destruction my life created.

I wanted to shatter the picture and the frame; the objects were still in front of me mocking everything I hated myself for. But I clenched my fists instead turning around briskly back towards the room containing my almost bursting emotions for a few more seconds.

I scanned the room desperate for an escape but I knew I couldn't leave without the bear Cailien needs so much. I felt as though that last breathe was running out that my chest was soon going to collapse in on itself, although I knew very well that that was ridiculous.

Finally I saw the tiny teddy bear Cailien had described; its fur a maple brown, with one eye missing and a slight tear in the ear from her first kitten. The animal was held tightly to the woman's chest as she slept, occasionally letting her cheek rub against the softness.

A sigh escaped my lips but I immediately clamped my hand over my mouth and nose to keep from breathing back in. Everything seemed to be playing against me tonight. I considered leaving, running home and telling the darling little child I had destroyed that I wasn't able to grant her a simple wish, but immediately cleared that thought from my mind. Instead I thought of ways, of options, on how I was expected to do this. If there was some way to lure the woman out of the room and have her leave the bear, or maybe if she was startled by something and I acted quickly enough to snatch the bear from her grasp.

But it all ended in one single option, narrowed down to the single worst one.

I slowly walked over to her side crouching down only low enough to be able to wrap both hands around the bear's small arms. Gently I pulled upwards and ended up taking Cailien's mother's arms also.

So I took a moment to think it over a little and slowly reached to unlatch her hand. The second our skin touched I recoiled. Her skin was warm and soft against mine making my mind flash back to memories of the last day of Cailien's childhood. Her flesh had caressed mine with a warmth I hadn't felt since the three days of torture. I shook my head and tried to clear every thought or sliver of remembrance of that day I reached down again gently prying her fingers loose.

After a few minutes of careful work I was able to slide the teddy bear from her arms which left her arms looking weak and noticeably empty. I stared at her body vulnerably curled up on the floor and wondered where her husband was. Quietly I tugged the quilt from the bed and tucked it over her letting my fingertips brush the golden curls.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered very softly. Her face remained sleepily dazed and peaceful as I stepped back from her the teddy bear tucked in my arms like a baby.

The floor creaked as I stepped back again and I almost jumped but instead I froze in place watching her. She rolled over a little farther onto her side and pulled her knees farther up. "Take care of her," the request whooshed from her lips like a single breathe. And I kept exactly still wondering if I had heard right. If I had heard at all. "Please," she breathed.

"I promise," I whispered back, not caring anymore whether the words were the work of my imagination or not. I took so much away from her, I would promise her this, and never let that promise go.

I lingered for a moment longer and then retreated as softly as I could towards the window. As I paused as my leg was about out of the sill and turned back to take one last glance a smile graced the mother's delicate features that were strikingly similar to Cailien's. Even with my hearing precise and sensitive at this point I didn't hear any words leave her mouth but I would swear I saw her lips form a soft, "thank you" as I slowly slid out of the house closing the window tight behind me.

The crisp air almost burned down my throat as I finally inhaled as I ran back home. The little teddy bear cradled in my arms. As I thought of Cailien's mother, and her last words to me, I hoped that somehow she heard my promise and knew I would do anything and everything to keep it. I hoped I had finally brought her some kind of solace, some small shred of peace.

"I promise," I whispered again just in case some one didn't hear, as I walked past the last line of trees and into the meadow that surrounded Carlisle's house where Cailien was waiting. A smile big enough to make my cheeks hurt was plastered on her face when she saw what I was carrying.

For the first time since I changed her when her arms wrapped around me to thank me I didn't feel the absolute destroying guilt I usually did, but instead a renewed sense of trust, of love, of a promise worth keeping.

* * *

**And nooooooowwwwwwww…. You really really want to REVIEW! Please!**

**Thanks!**

**xo**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello all! I really am very excited about this chapter and as soon as you read it I'm sure you will be to! I'm not quite sure where my beta is…**

**LoveCan'tFindMe are you out there???? **

**So anyways while she is lost in a rainforest somewhere.. I HAD to get this chapter out!!**

**So without further adieu… this is… **

**An Angel In Hell**

_Chapter 8_

_Tears are words your soul beg to say._

* * *

Years past, and as the endless time seemed to stretch for far too long. A debt-run society existed around us, wars crashed down, reports of horrors happening over seas, men leaving to help in the efforts, women doing everything at home to aid their sons and husbands and grandsons. Slowly I was able to get my bearings and start walking amongst my natural prey. I could control myself more or less all of the time now, and Cailien was doing just as well, learning quickly how best to use her small size as leverage to her benefit in situations.

She has quite a way for getting what she wants when she wants it, with a tiny pout of the lip and a little widening of her now molten honey colored eyes. "Astonishing," Carlisle would say giving into anything and everything she willed. It was her power, which was evident the moment she figured out Carlisle's habit for giving in, which was now mine, and anyone else's that she felt she wanted something from.

I strayed from Carlisle's watchful eye, wanting to explore more of the world that was endless for me. With a generous loan from Carlisle's personal bank account, I decided I was to go. Given the choice Cailien trailed behind me, never leaving my side for a moment and we roamed around the busy city of New York finally settling in a loft house conveniently located just outside the city limits adjacent to a perfectly flourishing forest, then moving further West into a log cabin in the middle of the gorgeous Rocky Mountains.

Ten years past swiftly, settling into the existence to which we were now bonded and caged. No longer did I think of it as a punishment though, it was an opportunity, another chance, there was so much I could do, so much I could make up for.

But it was time to go home.

Cailien's hand was in mine as we walked down the paved sidewalk towards the Carlisle's giant house. She skipped beside me humming a tune only she knew; sometimes I envied her youthful presence. As we walked men whistled and shouted pick up lines from their doorsteps or the sidewalk on the other side of the street. I merely tuned them out and listened instead to the cheerful melody coming from the little vampire beside me.

Finally we reached the door of the mansion. The cedar wood smelled new, as did the white paint on the wrap around porch. Although in the outskirts of town, the southern styled house stood out amongst the others in the crowded neighborhood of Chicago.

"Isabella!" Carlisle's voice was a cheerfully accepted sound as he opened the door.

"Carlisle! How are you?" I said excitedly, giving him a kiss on the cheek and stepping in the door. "And you remember Cailien," I said motioning to the child clinging to the fabric of my dress.

"Ah but of course! How are you my dear Cailien?" Carlisle asked squatting down to her height.

"Carlisle!" she screeched throwing herself into his arms. We all laughed as he hugged her tightly. "I've missed you, you know!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh and I have missed you!" I stood back and glanced around the house. It looked as beautiful as ever. The carved dark wood of Carlisle's father's cross hung on the wall above the staircase, polished and gorgeous.

As I turned back around, I realized how much I missed this house. The six years I spent here seemed like an eternity ago although really it was only ten years. "So my Bella, what do I owe this charming reunion?" Carlisle set Cailien down on her feet and she sat on

the floor in a heap of pale green fabric and started pulling off the dress shoes I had made her wear.

"Just needed to come back home for awhile," I smiled hugely as I looked at his bright eyes.

"I see, well your room is where it always is. I see you have brought no luggage, but the clothes you left are in the same drawers," his gentle voice surrounded me with the sense of security as I nodded and started up the stairs trailed by the pitter-patter of bare feat.

I opened the door of my room and smiled. The peach bedspread the white rocking chair the honey colored wood of the dresser. It was all the same; everything was the way I left it. Cailien ran around me and tried to jump up on the bed. I ran over before she hit the

ground and lifted her onto the pillows. "Still a little high," I laughed, brushing some of her curls out of her face.

She scowled and stuck her tongue out at me.

I went over to the dresser and opened the first drawer. I pulled out the silver chain with the ivory elephant pendant on the end and walked back to the bed where Cailien was now trying to rip off her panty hoes.

"Remember this?" I asked holding the chain in front of her. Her little hand reached for the necklace.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled rolling the elephant in her hands. "It was the necklace I was wearing that day." We were both quiet for a moment thinking of that single last day. "I forgive you, you know Bella," her childish voice made me smile.

I nodded at her, wishing I could tell her that I didn't forgive myself as she climbed into my lap.

About an hour later I had changed into a housedress and comfortable slippers, while Cailien looked happy in the sleep gown she wore whenever I didn't demand she wear something presentable.

When we came crashing down the stairs playing a game of tag, Carlisle wasn't home. I picked up a note on the kitchen table that said he was at the hospital and wouldn't be back til' morning. I smiled knowing that he was still a doctor, something he had been committed to doing since I came to live with him years ago.

I sat down in the parlor and opened Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. A book I had started on the trip to Chicago and never finished. I started once again from the beginning and read until I heard the front door open and Carlisle's voice float through the house.

"Isabella!" his voice was strained, something was worrying him.

"Carlisle I'm in the parlor!" I yelled back standing setting the book on the side table.

Suddenly he was in the doorway. "Bella, I need your assistance, collect Cailien and hurry outside." I didn't have time to ask why before he disappeared and moments later I heard the door slam shut.

"Cailien!!" I yelled. Faster than I had time to wonder where she had gone she was in the parlor.

"Yes?" she had changed into an ivory dress that was decorated by blue silk bows. In her arms she held a velvet dress and a pair of travel shoes on top for me.

"Oh thank you so much," I said quickly changing clothes. "Come now, Carlisle needs help with something," she nodded and grabbed my hand as we ran for the door and into the dark.

The night would not last much longer I thought looking at the paler black in the east. Cailien and I rushed to the carriage waiting outside the house and quickly climbed inside taking seats opposite of Carlisle.

He explained his situation quickly. He had been asked to save a son of one of his patients who would not live much longer. He told me that I was to wait in the carriage until he called and then come help him with the boy. I nodded mind whirling with information.

"What can I do?" Cailien asked her voice as chipper as ever.

"Stay put," I said sternly. She crossed her arms and made a humf sound sitting back in her seat.

About thirty minutes later my name was called from the doorway of the hospital. I ran from the carriage careful to run at a fast human pace as to not stir the driver.

Carlisle looked slightly awkward holding the teenage boy in his arms; although he showed no signs of hardship the boy's feet almost touched the ground.

I took the boy into my arms and carefully sprinted back to the car. The driver didn't seem to have noticed as planned and merely waved a hello to Carlisle as he walked back from the hospital doors. I got a glance into the hospital as the doors were closing; the lights were off but the dawn light made part of the room visible. I wish it had been dark enough to not see. I realized we were outside the mortuary. Lines of the deceased were in rows down the room. That sight would haunt me forever.

I didn't have much time to dwell on the thought though, because a moment later Carlisle was next to me propping the boy's feet onto his lap. He tapped the thick glass between the driver's seat and the back to signal to the driver to head home and in a moment the car lurched forward.

I peered down at the boy for the first time. Long bronze hair swept down almost to his eyes that I noticed immediately when he opened them for a moment were a startling emerald green. He had a strong jaw line and his lips were a delicious peach color. He was a handsome boy, for a human.

"I will change him as soon as we return home," Carlisle whispered in to my ear so the driver was sure to not overhear him. I nodded and looked up to see Cailien standing on her tip toes in looking into the boy's face her small hands were holding his which was resting on his torso.

I could feel his pulse slowing, he was very weak, he would die within the day if we didn't change him. A small voice woke me from my concentration on the heartbeat inside of the body lying on my lap. "It's okay, Bella will take care of you. She takes good care of me. I promise everything will be okay. Carlisle will help you." Cailien's voice was so quiet I don't think I was meant to hear it. I felt a lump in my throat form as I recognized the last two sentences. That's what I had repeated to her over and over as I ran to the house the day I bit her.

I looked over at Carlisle who how intently studying the boy's face. "What's his name?" Cailien's voice broke the quiet it in the car.

"Edward. Edward Anthony Masen," Cailien smiled.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I like that name." her high voice laughed lightly. I nodded in agreement and hugged the boy protectively closer to me. I liked it to.

* * *

**NOOOOWWWWW you get to review and you WILL because I said to and because you love me!!!**

**xo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my favorite readers!!! I am beyond sorry that this chapter took so long… it was a very very intense and challenging to write and then beta-ing took time and so on… My most sincere apologies…**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing every word.**

**So without further adieu… this is**

**An Angel In Hell**

_Chapter 9_

_Time is merely a figment of society,_

_it is change that makes us notice the passing._

* * *

_**Carlisle's POV**_

The way she cradled his head in her lap and brushed his brown hair through with her fingers, the way her musical voice sounded as she whispered consoling words and apologies, the way her eyes were soft at the edges when she cringed and watched him scream, the way once in a while a brief smile would grace his young face before dissolving back into suffering. While this was the last thing I expected, something that had never crossed my mind, there it was blatantly apparent and undeniable. Isabella was indeed falling for this boy.

Again he screamed, and she hugged him a little closer to herself, "shhhh, Edward, it will be okay, I am right here, I promise it will be okay," she traced her delicate finger over his cheek as I watched from the doorway.

"Isabella?" I whispered and she jumped in surprise. I smiled a little as I saw her shyly turn, "My apologies for startling you, I just wanted to ask and make sure you did not want to hunt before he woke." I watched her completely black eyes sweep over his body, concern written over every inch of her gentle face.

"I'll watch over him," I noted, slowly she looked back up at me as if she needed to know that I was not making a joke. "I swear," I took a step closer and held out a hand, "come, you must hunt soon, better now than after. You can help him more." I nodded reassuringly and kept my hand reaching out.

She ran her fingers down the length of his neck paused then continued down over his bare shoulders where marble muscle was visible now, down his arm and to his wrist where again she paused; she gave extra attention to the places where I had bitten him to make the venom move fastest.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I will return as soon as I can." And with grace and speed she was beside me holding my one hand in both of hers. "Tell him I will be back soon if he screams." Her eyes pleaded looking back and forth to each of mine. "Please Carlisle?"

I nodded "Of course," and smiled lightly, gently prodding her out of the room. Reassured she glanced at him once more as he lay on the bed looking vulnerable and wrong without her beside him. When I turned back she was gone.

Slowly I walked to the side of the bed and placed my hand on the boy's shoulder.

"She cares for you very much, Edward." I could have sworn he smiled for a moment before he curled into a ball trembling as the venom continued pulsing through his veins. "She will be back soon," I said as instructed. And strangely enough the words seemed to comfort him.

I sat next to the bed in a reading chair for an hour, repeating the words Bella had instructed before I heard the delightful sound of little bare feet running soundlessly up the stairs.

"Cailien," I acknowledged when I knew she was in the doorway.

She giggled a little, "Hullo Carlisle," a pause. "Where's Isabella?" She sounded worried so instinctively I turned.

"She is hunting my dear. Is something wrong?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

She looked down at the floor and tried for a nonchalant tone as she responded. "No, I just didn't think she would leave _him_."

"She had to go hunting for at least a bit, it has been far too long," still her expression was twisted in genuine confusion. "Cailien? What's the matter? She will be back soon." I tried to reassure her but instead she looked up at me through her child's face and asked a question.

"Did she ever leave me?" Her inquiry surprised me. I ran over the days when Cailien was changing and found that I didn't remember one instance when Isabella left the little girl's side. What connection could she be making? My mind asked as I watched her trace her foot along an invisible path on the floor.

"No, I don't believe she did actually." I stared curiously at her and watched her expression change slightly into one of relief and decision. I was missing something. "Why my darling?"

Her eyes met mine and I realized at that moment exactly what she was thinking, "No reason," she lied and started walking toward the bed.

"Cailien," I said slowly, her stunning face turned to mine slowly as she realized I had caught her lie. "Why were you thinking about this?"

"I just…" she trailed off looking back at Edward, she reached her small hand out and brushed his hair from his forehead. "I just didn't want…" Again she stopped mid-sentence.

"Edward to replace you," I finished for her. She looked back at me her eyes were the depiction of hope and sadness. I could easily imagine tears dripping down. "Isabella adores you very much Cailien. Edward won't change that." She looked back at him as he screamed and crawled onto the bed next to him.

"She loves him." Her small voice whispered, under toned by his screams. I didn't respond because I wasn't positive if she had meant for me to hear, and was quieted further by the fact that she to had noticed the connection.

Suddenly I heard the front door close and another murmur of feet barely grazing the floor as Isabella flew up the stairs. She entered the room and went straight to the side of the bed. It wasn't until she was climbing up that she even noticed Cailien, who had moved to the foot of the bed watching Edward's every move. Bella smiled at her for a moment then turned her entire attention to Edward who started whimpering louder in pain.

Her hands grazed his hardening muscles, and she let his head rest again in her lap. Immediately he curled up closer to her. When I looked back at Cailien her body was quivering, her bottom lip curled into her mouth and her eyes turned into heartbreaking pools of unhappiness.

I traced her every motion with my eyes as she silently climbed off of the too tall bed and tripped as she ran out of the room holding back sobs. I went after her not acknowledging my leaving to Bella. Outside I could feel the drop in temperature although it didn't affect me. I followed Cailien's footsteps flinching at her miserable cries.

_**Bella's POV**_

I registered that Carlisle left the room and yet couldn't seem to make my thoughts encompass anything further. Not with Edward here, for some reason it felt necessary that I devote all of my attention to him, it was literally painful for me to watch him suffer so…and I didn't even know him.

Everything about this boy intrigued me, his scent, his perfect marble-smooth muscle, his rough voice, his mussed bronze hair, even his eyes. Sometimes his eyelashes would flutter and I would catch a glimpse of the changing color. At first there were just flecks of blood red in the shocking green background but now it seemed to be the other way around.

I let my fingers slip through his silky soft hair and brush the sides of his face, as I thought about the future ahead of him. _He is forever damned to the life I am also. He will have to learn to take lesser lives in exchange for the greater. Or maybe he won't_, my mind reminded me.

_What if he didn't choose the path I had? What if he chose to take human life like our nature told us to?_ My mind reeled with possibilities.

"If only…" I couldn't finish the sentence I had whispered into the dark room. _If only he could care for me somewhat, I would help him, _my mind finished only to myself, where I knew it was safe to think such things.

I could no longer deny it. There was something about this boy, this man. It pulled me to him, made me feel as though he possessed me to the very core of my being. With every minute I spent with him, I realized how hard it would be to let go. I had never even talked to him, never kissed him, never danced with him, nor had he courted me, yet, I was infatuated with him.

I couldn't understand. I barely even knew him but I would've done anything to keep him safe, to make him happy, even if that meant I was not going to be able to be in his life.

"Edward." The word floated mindlessly from my lips, and as it did I felt him tense beside me. A hoarse groan came from him and he shook a bit. "It's aright Edward; I 'm here, wake up soon." I whispered to him and gently stroked his cheek.

"h-l" he mumbled painfully, barely loud enough for even me to hear.

"Hm?" I said leaning down so my face was only inches away from his. I scolded myself for not listening harder the first time. I could tell he was struggling to talk, but instead he crumpled into whimpers of pain. "It's alright," I whispered although in that moment I wanted more than anything to know what he said.

He screamed for what seemed like hours, loud enough for Carlisle to enter the room and tell me it was nearing the end. He thrashed on the bed and tried to tear at his chest. And all I could do was lay as close as I could and hold on tight, hoping that I was doing something right.

"Help!" he screamed out, my ears caught it perfectly this time. Carlisle again returned in the doorway as I felt the guilt build up in my heart.

"Talk to him, Bella." Carlisle voiced from the hallway. I peered desperately back at him, asking for help myself. "Tell him your name," he whispered, urging me on with a lift of his eyebrows.

"My name?" I asked, trying to understand. He nodded once and then retreated back into the house. Edward's body tensed suddenly into a ball trying to overcome the pain.

"Isabella Marie Cullen." I said hoping he could hear me over his own screams. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." I had forgotten about my real father's last name and internally scolded myself.

For a second he quieted although his body still shook he didn't. I let my fingers slip through the slightly thicker gorgeous bronze hair that lay upon his head and tried to calm him.

"I was born in England in 1886 to Charlie Swan and Renee Parleai, but further than that I am not really sure who or where I am from. I am sorry, I wish I had more to tell." He had only let a few cries escape his as I talked so I tried to continue hoping it was some kind of comfort. "Carlisle Cullen is the man that helped you, he had to bite you or you would have died. He is an amazing doctor and adopted me as his sort of daughter when I was changed. You will adore him, everyone does, he is one of those sorts of people that you cannot help but want to be around, he is gentle and kind, and smart and knows almost everything and anything you ever would like to know."

I looked down at Edward who looked to be…sleeping?

I carefully crawled off of the bed scared beyond anything else that I would wake him and quietly walked to the dresser, picking up the candle that laid there and finding a match in the drawer. The light was dim but I could already see the room, I just hoped it would give him some comfort was he to wake. I turned a little too quickly and the flame went out, I scowled and turned back around quickly looking about for another match.

"Isabella?" I froze and slowly turned. His words were velvety smooth underneath the raspy sound that screaming had left in his throat. He was sitting up when our eyes met and my long dormant heart seemed to stir in my chest.

I couldn't find a word that best described him. He was beautiful. Angelic. Beyond anything I had ever seen. His blood red eyes seemed to search my soul. My lungs were past the ability to speak so I nodded and struggled for a smile. "Isabella?" he whispered again, and again I nodded.

"Y-yes," I managed to choke out, staring straight at him. Slowly I watched expression change; I had never seen something more amazing than the smile that graced his perfect face.

He shifted on the bed but I jumped from my stationary position and walked to his side instead. His expression changed a little as I walked towards him, our eyes never leaving each other's gaze. I reached the side of the bed and stood still as his hand very slowly reached out. It was shaking slightly as it brushed my cheek.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his fingers a little. He cradled my face in his palm and carefully stood up. I looked up at him and he looked like he was about to collapse into tears.

"Thank god." He cried and desperately pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around me. "Thank god," he whispered over and over into my hair as he clung to me, making sure I was real.

When my body started to respond again my arms immediately wrapped around his strong torso, my cheek pressed into his chest, and my eyes shut tight not wanting to open and realize none of it was true.

I started doubting my view on this existence I was bound to. This was hell; every aspect of this existence is like living through a nightmare. However, how awful could Hell really be if you had an angel to live through it with you?

* * *

**THANK YOU! For reading!**

**Now because you really want me to update soon…. REVIEW!**

**Thanks everyone again!**

**xo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! Because of innumerable requests on reviews and also private messages, I decided to write this…**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!**** To everyone who reviewed and everyone who reads this story you people are truly all amazing!**

**It's sort of the end of the change in EPOV… I hope you like it… But warning- it is VERY short..**

**So without further adieu… this is**

**An Angel In Hell**

_Chapter 10_

_Life is a game of chess-_

_You learn the rules_

_You play by the rules_

_But sometimes you disregard the rules completely to try and win the game_

_And end up losing _

* * *

**Edward's POV**

She fit just perfectly into my arms, the way I knew she would, the way I imagined she would. My entire being seemed to be abruptly attuned to hers. Like the very pit of hell that I had endured for all that time, all of the pain and burning and torture that continued to flare through my skin and veins was nothing comparable to the beauty and wonder that was the creature that was pressed to me. When I allowed my eyes to open after minutes of begging and praying for whatever God there was to call upon to just let her be real, let me be able to hold her and try to explain what I owed.

And there she was. Her chocolate waves cascading over her small shoulders, her smooth as glass and white as the purest snow skin glowing in the flame's light for a moment before it went out. I could see for the first time every detail of her body, the strands of hair that made up the delicate curls, the beautiful grace of the muscle that sculpted her body underneath layers of dress, the pattern of the stitching that created the red silk ribbon that tied only a portion of her hair, the way her eyes met mine when she turned.

I could still hear her voice soothing and calming my burning flesh, as for moments the loveliness of her voice distracted every living cell in my body, made me forget the pain that reminded me I was merely existing in the flames of hell. The sadness that tainted it when she spoke about her, past? As if she had forgotten everything about her life before this man named Carlisle. She said he had adopted her as a daughter? And that this man had _bitten_ me to save my life? However, I knew he must have failed; I had been killed and sent to Lucifer himself. But she talked to me as if I was alive, that I was to meet this Carlisle, as if I had a life still to live. She kept me hanging on to that hope, that wish that was almost completely demolished when she didn't speak, that in some way I would climb from this agony and find that life, that I would somehow find her.

My mind constantly flitted and tortured me when she didn't speak, _why this angel? This flawless, self-less, beautiful, amazing angel? Why was she with me in this hell, a place where the flames of the devil could lick at her untainted innocence and perfection?_ But then she would speak again, her voice singing to me, and I lost all thoughts of hell. _It couldn't be hell, her, this angel, could not exist if I was to live in hell, it was then I knew that this life she spoke of, it was not life at all, it was a heaven. _

I watched as she searched for another match to light the dim glow of the candle. "Isabella," her name was like air finally allowing me to breathe. Because, there she was, in front of me, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, her eyes met mine and an expression of shock painted her face. Then slowly I watched as she struggled to speak, words which I so badly wanted to hear. But she nodded slowly and as I watched a smile graced her lips. I wanted to cry and laugh and scream but all I could do was feel the immense relief that she was there as it washed over me, "Isabella?" the word felt like honey on my tongue as I realized what it meant, she was here, with me.

"Y-Yes," her voice was even more beautiful to hear now as I watched her slightly smiling lips form the words. Even as she stumbled over the syllable I was struck with joy stronger than ever before in my life, and with that I smiled, more easily and with more happiness and thankfulness than I could ever thought to have been able to be felt.

I needed her in my arms, I needed to feel that she was real. I tried to move but my muscles were sore yet felt stronger than normal. But instead she slowly walked to the side of the bed, her eyes the color of melted butterscotch boring into mine. When she was next to me my hand tingled in expectation and want. Slowly I raised my hand, and all the while as I extended it towards her I prayed harder than I have ever before, to please let her be real enough to touch, to please to take her away when she was so close.

Every inch seemed to take miles as I reached for her, but finally I brushed her cheek with my fingertips, it was as smooth as it looked and equally as soft. I felt our skin touch and wanted to sob with absolute happiness as she leaned into my hand and for the first time I cradled her cheek in my palm, savoring every second and engraving it into my memory.

Keeping my hand still I slowly climbed off the bed and crushed her to my chest, she was real and I could feel her, every outline and curve of her body pressed against mine, every muscle that made my body wanted to feel her.

"Thank God," That was the only thing to say then. The only thing I wanted to say. I thanked God in that moment for letting me hold his most precious angel and for letting her be real, for not letting me live in that hell forever with only her voice. "Thank God."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, now if you would….. REVIEW!**

**xo**


	12. Authors Note  2

* * *

**Hello Everyone, I know how annoying A/N's are… and I promise I have a chapter almost ready but I need something.**

**Would anyone be willing to beta for me? **

**I had one at the beginning of the story when it was first forming but she is sort of MIA right now… so I need one for the next few chapters… **

**Sooooo… anyone interested? PM me if you are, I'll let you know!**

_Thanks so much!_

_The author._

* * *


	13. Chapter 11

**HELLO! First off I want to say a TRILLION + 3 THANK YOU's to everyone who PM-ed or reviewed saying they would beta for me, truly thank you! It means a lot!!! AND! A grand THANK YOU to everyone who reviews! It really does make me all warm and tingly inside!**

**I have selected a beta after many hours of trying to find the one that would best suit my purposes, and trust me, she is awesome! So THANKS A TON! To her, she knows who she is! wink wink**

**Also, sorry, it has been brought to my attention that I have been confusing some people by my lack of clarification on who's POV it is, so sorry about that, I will start doing that!**

**I think that is it, sorry for the length…**

**So without further adieu… this is**

**An Angel In Hell**

_Chapter 11_

_Sometimes a knowing smile is better than any other acknowledgments at all._

* * *

**Isabella's Point of View-**

We both shook, our bodies pressed tightly against each other. I knew if I could have tear, the purest form of joy would be streaking my cheeks. I could feel him smiling and continually thanking god, and there I was after all these years that I gave up on any sort of greater power thanking him with the same amount of sincerity and faith.

"Edward," my voice trebled with happiness. "Edward," his name seemed more real, spoken now to this extraordinarily amazing creature that my arms were wrapped around, whose arms were wrapped around me.

"I'm here, Isabella, I'm right here." He pulled me even closer lifting me into his chest and off the ground. "Right here," his voice was no more than a whisper but crystal clear, soothing and full of hope.

Entwined in each other's bodies, thoughts, presence, we stayed for minutes that may have been days, each one more amazing and perfect then the last.

"Isabella?" his voice was questioning now, even… panicked? I turned my face up to look at his. His eyes were fixed on mine. Slowly he lifted his hands from my side and stepped back wrapping his fingers over his head letting them curl into his hair. His eyes were now squinted shut as if he was in pain.

"Edward?" I stepped towards him and his eyes flew open startled. He pushed himself away from me on the bed. "Edward?" I stepped again towards him but he only scrambled away from me to the other side of the mattress climbing down and cowering against the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest but his hands clutched his hair. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Stop!" his voice rang in my ears. He was scared, but I didn't understand of what.

Panic began to seep into me as I stared at him. "Stop what Edward? What's wrong?!?!" I tried to keep my voice level and calm but it broke in places and shook with terror.

"The voices Isabella! Stop!" My hands were shaking as I walked to the other side of the bed and reached for him.

"What voices Edward? Please, let me help you, what voices?" I whispered into his ear, crouched next to him.

"Isabella?" Carlisle called from the doorway. I stood up quickly and turned to him, he would know what to do.

"Carlisle, help him! Please!" Faster than the human eye would have been able to catch he was by my side crouched by Edward in the dim room.

"Edward, listen to me, I need you to tell me what is happening so I can help." His soothing voice calmed me some and I was able to run to the table find another match and light the candle sending a small amount of light into the room.

"No, Carlisle please believe me!" Edward screamed. My mind reeled, his answer made no sense. Believe what?

"No what, Edward? Want don't I believe?" Carlisle asked in his same collected tone.

"I'm not crazy, Carlisle, I'm not!" Carlisle looked at me for a moment and I saw the small glimmer of a smile adorn his face. "Yes," Edward's voice was a little calmer now, but he seemed to be talking to himself. "I can hear you." A pause. "I'll wait" I took a step closer and Carlisle rose to his feet.

"Isabella think of a song for me, please? Think of the melody to your favorite song." Carlisle seemed almost… happy?

"Wha-" Carlisle interrupted my question.

"Just, please, Bella, do it for me, just for a moment," I nodded slowly and started letting the notes of the moonlight sonata, Beethoven's best piece, play in my mind. I closed my mind and let my fingers absently dance to the music in my mind. Soon my entire body was swaying.

Through my thoughts I could hear Carlisle talking to Edward. "Can you hear the song Edward?" A moment passed then a frightened Edward spoke,

"No Carlisle, there isn't any music. Just you talking." No one spoke for a minute. "Yes Carlisle I can hear you." I heard a small chuckle from Carlisle.

"Edward, you have a truly amazingly extraordinary gift."

"A gift?" Edward's voice was again relaxed. I opened my eyes to see Edward's eyes locked on mine.

"Will you do something for me Edward?"

"Of course Carlisle,"

"Alright I want you to concentrate on only my voice, my thoughts."

"Your thoughts?" Both Edward and I were thoroughly confused by Carlisle's words

"Just try."

"Alright," I watched as Edward closed his eyes and then winced a little, then started shaking, cowering away from something that wasn't real, wasn't substantial at least.

I ran to his side and let my arms wrap around him. I looked up at Carlisle who had his eyes closed as well, wincing every once in a while then other times smiling.

For what seemed longer than hours I sat there, my arms wrapped around Edward's body. Sometimes he cringed and started to shake in my arms making my grasp on his body tighter and other times he just merely was peaceful with his eyes closed.

Finally his eyes opened and stared straight at Carlisle. Neither of them said a thing but it seemed as though they had just had a conversation of some sort, or that they were having one now. "Will someone please enlighten me on the situation?" Both of their eyes fell onto my face as if they had forgotten I was here at all.

"Oh, Isabella," Edward's eyes softened with pity and sadness before he wrapped his arms around me and held me gently, "I'm so sorry,"

"I accept your apology? I think." I let him nod into my shoulder before I looked up to Carlisle, "Carlisle, care to explain?"

"Isabella, I think best for all of us to take this gathering into my office?" I nodded and took Edward's hand in mine.

We followed Carlisle through the house to his office, and on the way I pointed in different directions and rooms explaining the layout of the house to Edward and every time he would nod and smile at me.

I took my place in the red velvet sitting chair in Carlisle's office as Edward pulled up another chair next to mine. Carlisle sat behind his desk and stared back at me for a minute.

"Isabella, do you remember when you first changed and I told you about how some vampire's have "abilities", "powers" so to speak?" I nodded once. "Well, it seems Edward has a power that is not only astonishing but more powerful than most of the variations of his power I have heard of before." I nodded a little slower this time trying to work through his words. Carlisle paused for a minute then smiled, "Isabella, Edward can read thoughts." My mind went blank. What was that supposed to mean?

"I-I don't understand," I muttered looking between Edward and Carlisle.

"In the bedroom, Isabella, when I told Edward to concentrate on my voice, it was actually my thoughts. I let him see my past. My entire life he has now witnessed through my memories because as he was "listening" I thought about every section of my life, therefore, he did also. I nodded as things started making more sense.

I suddenly realized that if Edward could hear or read people's thoughts, then he had heard every single thing I had thought about since he woke. I turned my head away slightly, entirely embarrassed. Then as suddenly as my realization had hit me, Carlisle's voice entered my mind. _He couldn't hear the song. Did he hear things before that, I wonder? _I turned to him and he was in the same position as before, his lips not moving even though his words floated perfectly into my ears. _This must be confusing for her. It's confusing for even me. Aro would be intrigued. Probably want him for their army no doubt. _

"Carlisle-" I asked, my voice shaking. "I- I, why can I hear you?" He looked at me for a moment like I was a loon. _She can hear me also? _I nodded once in response. _Did she just nod?_ Again I nodded my head to him. _Bella can you hear me right now? _For the third time I nodded "yes" _Edward can you? _ We both turned to Edward who was wordlessly looking around the room. _Edward? Can you hear me? _

I looked back to Carlisle, "I don't think he can." He shook his head in agreement. _How very odd._

"Can't what?" Edward's voice rang in my mind, and just like that Carlisle's voice disappeared.

"Hear Carlisle," I muttered turning my attention back to Carlisle.

"I can," Edward said looking at me. "I can hear him just fine."

"I could a minute ago, Edward. And you couldn't. I _heard _his thoughts. But now it seems as though I can't." Edward stared at me for a moment and turned to Carlisle, until all three of us were looking back between each other.

"Isabella?" Carlisle said this time his lips moved to.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking about right before you could hear me?" I thought hard and could feel the nonexistent blush go to my cheeks.

"Well, about what he might have heard… from my mind." I looked down to the floor. And again Carlisle's voice swam into my mind. _How peculiar, I don't think I have ever seen something like this. _I looked up at him and his lips had not moved. "I can hear you again Carlisle."

"Edward can you hear me?" Carlisle asked. Both of us looked at him as he closed his eyes and looked like he was concentrating very hard. Finally he shook his head and looked at me. _I didn't think he could. _

"You can hear him?" I nodded. _Ahhhh, Isabella, your power!. I knew you had one._

"What do you mean Carlisle?" But suddenly a scene which only my fears would usually have produced came forth. Aro, a man whose face haunted me every since I woke, flooded into my mind, he was talking to me… or not me? A man. Carlisle. It was a memory. Carlisle's memory. Aro's words made me shiver. "I couldn't hear her mind! None!" He was excited, his dagger-sharp teeth all showing in an ecstatic smile. "Surely you can see the potential!"

Then things went blank.

_Even as a human, before your change, no one could read your mind Isabella. It's Aro's power to be able to read people's thoughts, everything they have ever thought, if he comes into physical contact with them. _

"So people can't read my thoughts?" Carlisle nodded and agreed in his mind.

"Carlisle, why can I not hear your thoughts now?" Edward asked. _Because of Isabella's power,_ Carlisle decided in his mind before continuing out loud.

"Well if I am correct, I believe Isabella's power is to, not only be able to take people's powers away, but then use them herself if she so pleases. Before, the first time she could hear me she was embarrassed by something that she might have thought that she thought you may have heard, she didn't want you to be able to hear her, so she, without thinking, took your power away." It made sense. It all made sense. But why haven't I known since the day I was changed?

"Why didn't you know before?" Edward asked voicing my own question. _I'm not sure yet, but maybe, the specialty of Edward's power? No. Maybe the lack of power around her? Yes, that's it. _

It was weird, in a way, to hear someone's thought process, to be able to know what someone is going to say before they even think about saying it. "Well, I think it is because Isabella has never been around someone with a strong power like yours. She may have taken a power before without ever knowing it. And I don't see a reason she would have and then would have realized what she did. Your power is up blatant, she realized it." Edward and I both nodded.

"How do I, umm, give it back, Carlisle?" _Try to just do the opposite of what you did before. You wanted his power before no try to not want it. _ I closed my eyes and concentrated on not wanting this power, about wanting to give it back, to be rid of the burden, and soon Carlisle's thoughts had gone.

"I can hear you again," Edward's voice was both astonished as he stared at me, but also full of… pride? Was he proud of my power?

"It will get easier Bella, with practice and time, considering we just found out you had a power. It should eventually be easier to control." I nodded and smiled. Looking around at my family. Or at least hoped the people who would make up my family. But then I stopped and listened carefully, nothing.

"Carlisle, where is Cailien?"

* * *

**THANKS AGAIN!!!**

**now, if you would review, it makes me smile to know people enjoy the story.**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 12

**I won't even ask your forgiveness, my lack of updating is inexcusable and for that I am so very very sorry. **

**I am sure that by now all of you have forgotten the plot line of my story and so in some glimmer of hope to aid you all in exchange for having you go back and read past chapters to remember what it was I was writing-**

_**It's the early 1900's, Bella goes to Volterra with her mother and father. She is lured into the castle and changed by Aro. Carlisle soon finds her and takes her with him back to the United States. Here she lived with Carlisle, and soon changes a little girl named Cailien, then after they move around a bit when they move back to Carlisle's house Carlisle changes a boy named Edward. Isabella is infatuated and Cailien thinks she doesn't want her anymore, she ran, and now Bella and Edward are looking for her. -**_

**That is probably the worst even skeleton of this story but hopefully you will read on. **

**Many many reasons kept me from updating but does it matter now that I have? I think not. I will update much much faster this time.**

**So without further adieu… this is…**

**An Angel in Hell**

_Chapter 12_

_How long would something take if you didn't remember_

_when you started?_

* * *

**Isabella's Point of View-**

I could feel the wind against my granite skin but not the chill I'm sure accompanied it as it whipped through the trees outside.

"Cailien!" I screamed as loud as I could into the general direction of the forest. I could hear the door close as Edward and Carlisle came running out.

"Isabella, she was by the stream when I caught up with her!" Carlisle yelled as thunder clapped down onto the surroundings. I turned and nodded to him once before disappearing into the forest's edge. My lithe form dodged the trees around me easily as I ran, my feet never stumbling over the brush and rock beneath them. _How could she think that? How could she believe I don't love her anymore? I didn't forget you Cailien! Please stay wherever you are, please, please, just wait for me._

"Cailien!" I screamed again getting more hysterical as the storm started releasing sheets of rain and thunder that shook the trees and lightning that lit the forest floor and illuminated the dense darkness. My chocolate brown hair was now plastered to my face and back as I ran. Faintly I could hear another set of running footsteps behind me, and without looking I knew it to be Edward.

I tried to remember everything Carlisle had said. Everything she had told him. She truly believes Edward replaced her in my heart; she believes I want her gone.

"Cailien!" Edward's voice was lower than mine, when he yelled you could feel all of the foolish creatures that were still lost in the rain stop in their steps. "Cailien!" Again he yelled, barely ahead I knew the stream would be overflowing; encroaching onto the rocky banks. My feet pushed faster as we grew closer.

I pushed through the last of the trees and brush and stopped frantically looking around. Nothing was there; at least there Cailien didn't sit waiting for me. I could feel a sob rise in my chest and as rain drops streamed down my face, nature provided what my body couldn't. My hands fell limply to my sides as I looked around uselessly, and Edward's touch made me jump. His muscular arm wound around my shoulder and he pulled me to him so I could turn into his chest. Futile sobs kept coming through my body as he wrapped his other arm around me. I could feel his sopping shirt under my face and his large hands as they rubbed my back trying to calm me. This physical embrace was more than I had ever experienced from some one outside my family, not acceptable in the outside world's view, for he was not my husband. And yet, the arms that held me up were comforting and natural around me I could not find it in myself to push him away.

My mind ran with thoughts, ideas, anything. And then I remembered,

"Edward can you hear her?" I asked frantically looking up at him. _Maybe… just maybe, we could find her still._ He closed his eyes and rain poured down onto us making it hard for me to keep my eyes open looking up at him. I didn't allow my body to move for the moments that passed, his body was as statuesque as mine as I waited. When his eyes opened he looked back and forth at mine.

"I… I don't... I can't-" I pulled out of his arms and they just barely reached out for me as I retreated.

I stepped back and staggered over to a rock nearby that was taller than me. "Cailien!" I cried into the darkness. A lightning strike flashed as I screamed, and thunder followed. I slid down the rock letting my head tilt back and hit the cold wet stone. "Where are you? Please, come back." I whispered to my surroundings letting my head hang in my hands.

"Isabella?" Edward's voice came from where I had been standing before. I looked up at him and through the rain I could see droplets falling from his bronze hair. "Isabella?" he asked again as I let my eyes trace the path of the miniscule raindrops until I lost them in the downpour.

"Yes?" I asked quietly. I knew he would hear me just fine even over the thunder and rain that surrounded us.

"Try to hear her yourself. I don't know her voice. Maybe… Maybe it would help?" I let my eyes drop for a moment as I pondered his idea. It made sense, but how? I still didn't quite understand how to control my mind enough. "Bella?" That nick name rang in my ears for a moment, then a flash of a man holding my hand as we walked down a dirt road that was lined with lavender fields, I could almost feel the warm sun on my back, his rough hand in mine and he whispered that name. His gentle brown eyes stared lovingly down at me as a smile grew on his matured face. My father, it must have been. I opened my eyes to the dark scene before me and realized Edward's hand was outstretched towards me his fingers beckoning me. "Just try."

I stood quickly and nodded. "Alright." _Carlisle said to concentrate on wanting the power. Wanting to use it?_ I tried my best to remember what I was supposed to do. I closed my eyes and tried to only think of the power, of having Edward's gift, hearing Cailien.

"I can see the indecision on your face, Bella, want this, you have to want to hear her." I tried to concentrate harder, encouraged by his words. I concentrated on her face, then tried to imagine her honey sweet voice.

"I don't know how. I can't," My hand dropped from his and I hung my head in defeat.

"No, no! Bella, I can't either! I can't hear anything, do you understand? You took it! Listen harder Bella," I closed my eyes again and blocked everything out this time. When my mind was blank I concentrated on voices. _–are they? They should be home by now._ Carlisle's worried voice filled my thoughts. I blocked everything out once again and this time tried concentrating on just her.

Instead of thoughts, scenes started flashing in my mind's eye. Scene's of a different part of the forest. Spinning, the darkness all blurred together. I tried clearing my thoughts again and this time concentrated on her voice, on her mind. _I just walked through here. Where am I? I'm never going to find her; maybe, maybe it's for the best. Still she will be disappointed, and Carlisle-oh, Carlisle, I'm so sorry._Something was terribly wrong, she wasn't being rational. Of course I wouldn't be disappointed; it was me that made the mistakes.

I again looked into her mind's eye instead and saw she was running, I could barely see the trees go past.

I released my mind from Edward's power after a few minutes of concentration, and was no surer than I had been before. I tilted my head up into the down fall of raindrops and thought only of just that feeling although it felt like barely anything at all.

I heard a foot shuffle leaves near me, I looked up quickly and Edward was gone. I stood as quickly as I could and walked to where he had been standing before, I could still faintly smell him even in the rain. "Edward!" I screamed uselessly. He was gone, somewhere. I couldn't, wouldn't lose them both. I felt my body tense when I smelt it, even through the sheets of rain, the dense forest, the scent was sweet in my senses, I had to fight to keep in control.

It had to be him, he wouldn't know. I had to help him.

I controlled my breathing only barely inhaling when I needed to find the trail once again. It got stronger in seconds, he was so close, _it_ was so close. I knew I was going the right way, now even not breathing the saccharine smell wafted through my sinuses making me fight for control.

I stopped running when I could see the figure, Edward, crouched on the forest floor over an object, I didn't need to see it to know what it was. Probably a hiker or hunter lost in the forest when the storm started. At least it wouldn't be hard for the family to believe he died from the storm.

I was careful with my steps as I approached. I could see Edward's hands shaking. I could see his whole form trembling and tense.

"Edward?" my voice was only loud enough for him to hear. "Edward, stand up." I could see a second of uncertainty in his body language before he clumsily rose to his feet never looking at me.

I walked carefully to his side, repressing the vicious hunger in the back of my throat, the monstrous thoughts in my mind. My hand found his own and I gently pulled him towards me. He followed my gentle instruction but I his eyes never left the boy who lie still on the forest floor now his eyes still open in shock, only a few beads of his life source dripping down his neck from the gash.

My own hand was shaking when I lifted it to Edward's face. I gently turned it towards me and his eyes flickered to my face. "Isabella, I'm- I- couldn't stop- he- I'm so sorry- I didn't- I" I put my fingers lightly over his stuttering mouth, stopping his words. His eyes were frantic looking at me. Like he was afraid of himself, afraid I would run from him.

"No, Edward, it happens to us all. I should have realized, it is not your fault. Please," The turn of events made me almost laugh when he put his face against my shoulder and it was my arms around his sobbing chest.

The rain came down harder as we stood there together, the thunder shook the trees and the night only grew darker. And yet, it made no difference to me, I could see through the rain and darkness, hear more than the thunder, but I couldn't find her, I couldn't see her, I didn't know where she was. She ran from me because she thought I had replaced her, I wanted to rewind the day and remind her time and time again she held a piece of my heart, she was like a sister to me.

How could I find her? How could I reach her? I immediately remembered earlier, and decided to try once more.

I concentrated on her voice. Her mind. And like that, I could hear her voice in my thoughts, I could see a piece of the forest staying still. She wasn't moving anymore.

The trees were dense around her the rain came harshly down making her sunshine curls dark golden and matted against her face. The scene was so familiar, I just wish I could put a distinct place to it. _He killed the boy. And she still loves him?_ Her eyes looked down and there lay the body of a boy, it was still, pale white, his clothes torn.

But then, she would have to be..

"Cailien?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Now if you would kindly review. I would be most grateful!!!!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hello Hello everyone! **

**I would like to send a real quick (yet absolutely enormous) thanks to a certain someone, you know who you are ;)…. She is definitely the one reason this chapter is out and finished, and that the story with continue with a good plot line… so THANK YOU!!!!!!**

**So without further adieu… this is…**

**An Angel In Hell**

_Chapter 13_

_You cannot judge someone by their intelligence,_

_there are some days when being smart _

_really means absolutely nothing._

* * *

"Cailien?" I lifted my head up and through the darkness and the sheets of rain, her sad and angry eyes met mine across the very small clearing, my arms dropped from Edward's chest and I stepped back. I could feel his eyes following me, his arms still outstretched where I left them. "Cailien, I never… You shouldn't ever think…I don't ever want you to think I meant to," I couldn't make the words come out like I needed them to so she would let her stance relax. She looked at me now with eyes only filled with pure resentment, her body almost looked like it was crouching, like she was ready to fight, or run.

I stepped closer to her, and even through the pounding rain and the dense darkness, only a night with no moon could provide, I saw her take a step back. "Cailien just please listen, just for a minute." She stared at me still with eyes too dark, she could smell, taste, the very last reminisce of the boy's blood on the forest floor, droplets being washed around by the rain, just as I could. "Please," The little girl that has been my sole constant company for 14 years looked something behind me for a minute her eyes examining something, then nodded slightly looking back to my pleading expression.

I took the chance as soon as I got it, not leaving a second for her to change her mind. My feet barely brushed the water sodden ground as I ran the three feet between us. I picked her up from the ground and hugged her to my chest, "Never leave like that. Ever, ever again," I whispered harshly to her, and pulled my arms tighter.

I could feel her body tense then relax into my hold as her chest heaved a sob. "Isabella! I- di- dn't" her syllables were broken by sobs. "You lo- love- him m- more!" My legs folded under me and I sat down on the muddy ground gathering her into my lap.

"Cailien, I would never," my body rocked side to side, trying to comfort her out of her sobs. I could faintly tell Edward was listening and watching carefully, he after all hadn't seen us together at all after he was changed.

"Promise?" A sniffling voice asked underneath my chin. Cailien twisted and sat up a little in my lap so she could look at my eyes. It was almost weird to see rain drops streaming over her face resembling perfect tears, like she actually had been crying.

"I promise." I said softly, smiling at her. She hugged my chest hard, her small arms exerting enough strength to almost make it hurt.

Thunder shook the forest once again, making us the sopping wet child in my arms wince slightly from the noise. "Let's go home,"

I nodded agreeing, and stood up letting her keep a hand in mine. I turned around and smiled at Edward who in turn stepped forward and very cautiously and slowly slid his fingers into mine. His face was beautiful and gently smiling when he met my eyes with his own, they were a vibrant crimson, but beautiful none the less. Cailien turned to look up at him and mirrored the smile I was wearing. She squeezed my hand once and let it go, I looked down at her questioningly and she kept her eyes set forward.

She walked around me to stand in front of Edward; she looked up at him and motioned with her finger to him to come towards her so she could whisper in his ear. Warily he bent down and turned so she could easily talk to him.

Over the sound of the rain, I couldn't hear her words, so instead of listening into a conversation that I was not a part of nor was I supposed to be, I unlaced my fingers from Edward's and silently picked up the body of the boy. I ran for maybe a half mile and quickly disposed of his body in the rushing river. When I returned Cailien was laughing, settled high on Edward's shoulders, her head tilted back into the current of the rain. Edward's back was to me, so neither of them realized my abrupt entrance.

I laughed to, covering my mouth when I did, to try my best not to ruin the moment they were having, but Edward turned and they both smiled at me, even in the darkest of nights I would have been able to perfectly see his and her contented smiles.

"Let's go home." I laughed and Edward gently lifted the laughing girl from his shoulders. In my mind though I was not sure I wanted to leave, I would have been plenty happy standing there with the two of them forever, even in the pouring rain.

"Race 'ya there!" Cailien yelled laughing and took off, merely a blur in the rain.

Edward laughed to, making a small sweeping motion with his hands, signaling for me to go ahead.

Our laughter rang in my ears just as loudly as the thunder that echoed the bright flashes of light as we ran back to the house.

A pacing silhouette graced the inside of the doorframe. A single candle lit behind it in the long hallway. When Cailien's laughter echoed into the meadow surrounding the elegant house I could see the figure stop and walk onto the porch.

"Cailien!" A masculine voice rang as she sprinted up the porch steps and into his awaiting arms.

My footsteps slowed as I walked towards the house, the rain was lighter now no longer sheets of water but droplets one by one running down my face. Behind me I heard Edward escape the dense trees and slow by my side. His fingers were nervous and unsure when they found mine. I wrapped my hand in his and squeezed it lightly, reassuring. What would Carlisle think? He would probably smile but underneath be thinking it disgraceful because Edward was not my husband, nor even my betrothed. And yet even when I saw accusing eyes in my mind I couldn't find it in my heart to let go of the hand cradling mine.

A dim light emanated from inside the hallway spilling onto the porch and a small section of the ground before it. Edward and I walked together up the painted wood steps and caught only the last of what seemed a very deep conversation between Carlisle and Cailien. His brow was furrowed as Cailien talked so fast and low I couldn't catch any of her words. Carlisle nodded once when he looked up and saw us standing there and quickly said,

"He most likely did not even realize until it had already happened." The sentence did not make sense to me, but I could probably guess the topic of which they were speaking. Carlisle's eyes were soft and sympathetic when he glanced at Edward but they quickly turned determined yet understanding.

Cailien burst out laughing startling us and causing all eyes to turn to her questioningly. Her small hands balanced on her knees as her entire body shook in hysterics.

"Cailien?" Carlisle asked putting a gentle hand on her back.

Through her laughter Cailien tried to talk. "Isa…" laughter. "Isabella… she…" more laughter. "looks like… a wet… a wet dog!" There was a moment's pause only filled with her childish amusement, before Carlisle and Edward alike also laughed loudly, their hilarity echoing off the trees.

I was shocked and a little embarrassed before I couldn't help but laugh along with them, their amusement contagious. We were all still chuckling and clutching our torsos when we entered the house.

But soon as we sat in the parlor the mood changed from alighted to somber and dark. We looked about at each other wondering where to begin. Of course Carlisle started, "As you all know, it is not safe for our kind to stay in one spot for a long period of time." He paused looking at Edward to make sure he understood the reason behind his statement, "I have thought for hours on end about this fact and believe in light of tonight's events as well as some others, it is time to move on."

I nodded mostly to myself. He was right. It wouldn't be safe. People would start wondering, if they hadn't already, why the mysterious Cullen's were not affected by the plague that hung like a cloud over Chicago. Wondering why two children had gone mysteriously in the time we were here. If only they knew.

"But Carlisle, where will we go?" Cailien's small voice asked from where she was tucked into my side.

"I was thinking about that also. I think the best plan of action would be to go somewhere not densely populated, for obvious reasons, for at least awhile. The countryside somewhere, possibly somewhere in Ohio, there is a small town called Ashland, there's a newly started hospital, it is hardly even settled. It could be perfect."

Again I nodded as did Cailien next to me, it didn't sound awful. Then in a shaky voice Edward spoke. "Carlisle, how long do you think…" he trailed off his eyes meeting the floor. "How long do you think it will take?" His eyes flickered up for a moment but quickly retreated back to the carpet.

"How long what will take Edward?" Carlisle's voice was soothing and curious.

"Being able to control myself…." His voice was very soft although all of us could hear it perfectly. "How long til' I won't kill anymore. Like you.."

"Edward, it takes decades of immense practice to become as desensitized to blood like I have. That you very well may never accomplish, because your goals are not what mine were, nor is your past."

Edward looked up now intrigued in whatever Carlisle was silently telling him, nodding once in awhile or occasionally responding softly.

I turned slightly to look at Cailien and she was intently watching the two males. She looked up at me quizzically. I smiled and almost laughed to myself, she hadn't been there when Edward woke. She didn't know of his power nor of mine.

"Isabella? What are they doing?" Now I did chuckle a little. And slowly I began the story explaining both my power as well as Edwards. She glanced at the men still having a silent conversation on occasion sometimes watching me as I told the story.

At the end she merely nodded once and ask, "Carlisle?"

Carlisle's attention quickly snapped to her, "Yes?"

"What's my power?" her voice was very childlike, innocent, wondering.

"Well, I am not sure Cailien, not every vampire has one. And it is even rarer having one as powerful as Isabella's and Edward's." he explained.

Cailien's response was only to cross her arms and furrow her brows making a small humph sound, causing us all to laugh lightly.

"Perhaps you have one even more powerful Cailien, we just don't know." Carlisle soothed. Cailien sat up a little straighter and unfolded her arms.

"So," Edward started.

Carlisle's face became serious as he looked at each of us separately. "We leave in two days time, early morning would be best."

I nodded as did Cailien and Edward.

Carlisle stood first excusing himself from the room. And next was Cailien to get to her feet and announce she was going to go ponder what her power might be.

When only the two of us were left, Edward stood and walked over to me holding his hand out, which gently I took in my own and accepted his help getting to my feet.

We walked together to the clear window, outside the rain had ceased to fall, leaving a very clear and sparkling canvas for a sun rise to paint.

The shades of red and blues weaved themselves into the last remaining clouds. The scene was perfect, Edward's gentle hands on my shoulders, my body very lightly leaning back upon him. Silently I apologized to whomever it was I was supposed to ask for forgiveness from for my un-chaste actions that I was presenting. However, behind the smile I couldn't seem to repress I wondered if I really was sorry. Could you be sorry for something that felt so especially perfect and correct? Something that felt so natural, as if he was just another of the vitalities I had to have in my life?

The truth was I wasn't the least interested in being apologetic. This was exactly where I wanted, where I needed to be.

No matter where it was that took me.

* * *

(Remember this is the very very beginning of the 20th century, PDA was VERY disgraceful especially if you were not with a betrothed or spouse)

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review Review Review, if you would of course, it does encourage me to write faster. Sadly enough….**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello all of my delightfully AMAZING readers!!! I would like to take just a moment real quick to address my sincere gratitude and appreciation of everyone's willingness to take the time to read my story, and some of you to write me a thoughtful and or helpful review. So thank you to all of you!!!!**

**Next, thanks Hannah!… you rock ;)**

**And lastly, (sorry about all of this) I experimented with POV changes in this chapter… and it is a total filler, good ole' fashion fluff… let me know what you think!**

**So without further adieu… this is…**

**An Angel in Hell**

_Chapter 14_

_Who says common sense is common,_

_you realize how rare it is sitting outside a store_

_watching many people push the door that clearly reads, PULL._

* * *

**Isabella's Point of View**

The clouds had settled low over the city, a thin layer of mist coating the morning air. Our trip had been postponed for over a week because of the weather, however, this morning we were informed the train would be able to leave. Once I heard Carlisle set the last of the bags into the coach and then him climbing into the passenger seat as the noisy engine started I released my hold on Edward minimally. His body was tense and struggling against my arms, his head thrown back in frustration and engulfed in hunger, his crimson eyes closed tightly. As moments passed and the driver was further away Edward relaxed. His shoulders slumped and he gently pulled from my grasp.

I allowed his body to move away from mine, across the room, and watched empathetically as he brought his hands to his forehead and cover his eyes. His shoulders shook slightly with his labored breathing and aggravation.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice soft. I walked a few steps between us and put my hand on his back. I could feel his body very slightly shaking underneath my palm. "Edward, it takes time, practice, patience, it will get better." I paused between all of my words making sure he heard them all clearly. Quick enough to frighten me he spun around and grasped my outstretched hands in his harshly.

"I know Isabella. But when? How long? How long until I don't want to kill every human being I come across? How long do I have to be this monster? I hate myself Isabella! I hate all of this! I don't want to be a monster Isabella! And that is exactly what I am!" His voice was loud and cruel. His face was right in front of mine. His expression angry and disgusted, his words laced with truth. I cowered back as far as I could. Surely this wasn't the Edward I knew, the one I held while he screamed in pain, the one who shyly held my hand when we were alone. I could now feel my own body trembling under his angry stare. I kept my eyes down away from his face but his hands kept holding my wrists with enough strength that it almost felt as if they would bruise if I was able.

_He hates this, he hates all of it_, my thoughts repeated again and again, mocking my incessant feelings for him and causing a hole to shred through my torso where my dormant heart lay. I knew it was possible, but I ignored myself when I thought of it. I convinced myself every time my mind would instill a subtle doubt, I would tell myself that there was no way he would hold my hand, and smile when I met his eye, or listen to everything I had to say, unless he felt something, even a insignificant miniscule something of what I felt for him. But, now that small realistic part of my mind was mocking me, gloating because he confirmed the suspicion. _He hates it all. He hates me. I am merely another part of this life forced upon him._ My throat and chest seemed to contract with my revelation. Sobs threatened to overtake my control but I suppressed it all, I wouldn't show him that.

For moments he kept me next to him, his rage and frustration radiating off of his body in waves. Then my hands were by my side, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and his hands cradling my head to his chest. I felt frozen to him, yet his body position against mine was unacceptable and I knew it, for reasons of societal morals and also because I knew it was only for my sake that his arms were comforting.

"I'm so sorry Isabella. I just-" his voice was gentler as it trailed off. My arms stayed limp at my sides, still trembling, now more from laboring to keep myself from collapsing into sobs then from fear. He stepped backwards a little and I followed easily, led by his arms. His arms lifted me carefully as he sat on the reading chair and brought me into his lap; he laid my head on his shoulder and pulled me close. My thoughts reverberated in my mind that it was deplorable and improper how I was sitting curled in his lap, especially now when it was merely for my own benefit. A soft finger traced over my forehead and to my cheek brushing hair out of my face then to my chin. He gently lifted it so I looked up into his concerned and apologetic face. "Bella," the nick name he used made my chest contract further and my lips tremble, no one but him called me that. _How could he pretend like this?_ I didn't need it, I knew the truth now. I let my eyes fall but could feel his stare on my face. "Bella, what's the matter. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I just get so frustrated with myself."

I nodded once shakily and tried to sit up. His arms only pulled me closer. "Bella tell me. What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" his voice was layered with fake concern. He quickly found my wrists and lifted them turning them over. "Oh Bella, did I hurt you?" I pulled my wrists from his grasp and climbed from his lap as quick as I could.

"No Edward. I'm fine." I snapped looking back at him. My eyes dropped to the floor and I quickly whispered, "You don't have to pretend for my sake Edward. It's alright, I'll be fine." I felt the first sob in my throat as I ran from the room and into the forest so he wouldn't hear.

**Edward's Point of View-**

I could hear her crying as she ran from the room, leaving me stunned and quiet behind her._Pretend for her sake?_ My mind repeated to myself. _What does that mean? Pretend what? That I was scared she was hurt? Of course I care! Why wouldn't I care?!_

I could hear soft footsteps enter the room and stood quickly. The question was on my lips of why in the world I would pretend anything, but when I looked up Cailien stood in the doorway. Her hands were behind her back and she was looking up at me through thick dark lashes, her expression questioning and slightly sad. "Cailien." I addressed quietly, sitting back down.

"Edward." She replied stepping into the room and closing the door behind herself.

I waited for her to speak, but when she didn't I asked, "Is there something you need?"

Her little hands played with the golden waves that were woven into a braid down her back. "I just, I was wondering," She looked up and took another step forward meeting my full gaze. "Edward do you hate me?" Her eyes were sad and her bottom lip was trembling when she finished. I could imagine tears welling up in her caramel colored eyes.

My heart melted for the little girl, "Of course not Cailien, why would you even think about something so absurd?"

"That's what you said Edward." She took another step forward and tilted her head to the side. "You said you hate all of this." She paused and looked to the floor. "Edward, I'm part of this. You hate me don't you!?" The last sentence she exclaimed in a weep her arms crossing and her little face crumpling into cries.

I reached out for her and knelt to the floor so our faces were at the same level. "No Cailien, no! That is not what I meant. I meant I hate that I can't control myself, that I want to kill everyone. I could never, would never hate you." Her heartbreaking eyes met mine again.

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise." Her arms flew around my neck and she kissed my cheek. I chuckled slightly and hugged her tight.

She let go then and stepped back, I stood as well and smiled down at her. She shook her head a little and sighed. "What?" I chuckled slightly.

"Edward, you need to go find her and tell her that to." Tell Bella what?

"What am I going to tell her?" her arms dropped and she sighed again slapping her forehead.

"Edward. She thinks you don't love her. She thinks that you hate her, that you hate everything that Carlisle gave you and that she's a part of that. I knew a little but more what you were saying, that maybe you didn't mean you hated me, but Isabella, she… she thinks you detest her. And she is going to be a lot more difficult to convince than I was. You have to go find her, and tell her that you love her." My mind was spinning with what she said. She thinks I hate her? How could I possibly ever, ever hate a creature that amazing, that I… I love? Did I love her?

"I love her?" I whispered to myself, trying to make sense of my thoughts.

"Duh." Came Cailien's reply. I smiled and laughed a little. Yes, I loved her, or was beginning to love her. She amazes me, every word she has said to me for the past weeks I have taken to heart, her beauty is unsurpassable, she makes me nervous… but somehow more confident. "Uh hem…" Cailien interrupted my thoughts. "You were going to find her?"

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you Cailien." Laughing in happiness of my revelation I started running. Carlisle was walking up the steps as I ran out he called my name but I was too caught up in finding Bella I couldn't respond. I immediately could smell her delicious scent, and ran in that direction.

**Cailien's Point of View- **

"Edward?!" Carlisle called on the porch. I walked out of the great room and into the hallway. He was staring after the figure that had ran faster than a human's eye could catch into the forest. Carlisle shook his head and walked into the house, when he saw me he tilted his head to the side in confusion and lifted his finger pointing over his shoulder out the door.

I shrugged and shook my head, "Nothing, Edward just got frustrated this morning and made Bella think he hated her, so I had to go in and get him to understand. Now he is just going to find her and tell her he loves her." I answered matter of factly.

Carlisle stared at me with his brow furrowed and merely nodded slowly. "Oh, well, erm, good." Carlisle said looking at me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, _men…_

* * *

**A little insight into the quirky character that is Cailien… I hope you liked the chapter!!!**

**Review if you would be so kind!...**

**Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Thank you to all my readers, especially those of you who review, your thoughts are one of my favorite parts of writing!**

**Thanks a bunch Hannah… your ranting and conversation keep me going…**

**This chapter is very much fluff, but in a meaningful sort of way. Enjoy!**

**So without further adieu… this is…**

**An Angel in Hell**

_Chapter 15_

_With the very hand that gave life_

_will also bring the end of such._

* * *

His apology still echoed in my mind, bringing a sweet smile to my face, and butterflies into my stomach that seemed to flutter into every cavern of my chest. I wondered if it was really true what he said, that I was all he needed for the rest of eternity, that he had never once regretted actually changing, only the effects of it, because in turn he got to meet me. My smile widened even further if that was possible as I repeated his words in my mind yet again.

I looked at him briefly running next to my side. His bronze hair shining and blown from the wind. His face almost mirrored mine when he met my gaze, an elated smile and laughter on his soft lips. I almost wish we were riding on the train with the baggage next to with Carlisle and Cailien, nothing to occupy us but each other's presence and conversation. Running was physically second nature to me however, keeping a conversation going while running at speeds that mortal eyes could not perceive is slightly difficult. So instead I had only his words from this morning running through my mind, making my whole body shake with delight and happiness.

Perhaps he did like me somewhat, if what he said were true, perhaps the feelings I could not help but harbor for the man running by my side were not nearly as one sided as I originally thought. I saw no reason for him to lie about what he had said, unless it was of course to merely stay out of trouble, to make me forgive him. But somehow his eyes told me not. Sincerity and hope sparked in his quickly fading eyes as they had captivated mine.

We ran for another few miles silently, however, my mind was anything but. His words and his face streaming through every one of my senses.

Soon we came to the mouth of a vast grassy meadow, yellow dandelions and small purple wild flowers painting the canvas brilliantly against their pale green background. The sun was shining brightly down onto our faces, its warmth soothing and welcomed against my frozen skin. We both slowed to a brisker jog as we went until my eyes met his glittering form. His skin was made of thousands of diamonds pieced together, dazzling in the sunlight. My own skin seemed to captivate him also and soon we were moving not at all; just merely staring at each other, his body the very definition of indescribable perfection.

I could not tear my eyes away from his body. His face was more then one of the god's. No, the god's would be envious of this. His every muscle, every line susceptible to the sun's rays, scintillating.

I moved my eyes for a moment and met his gaze that was determinately staring straight at me. I was immediately embarrassed at my staring and turned, starting again running. He followed somewhere behind me but my mortified mind would not allow me to look over my shoulder back to the man who mesmerized my every sense and emotion.

I found that no matter how hard I tried to concentrate on running, tried to imagine our new life in Ashland that we were running towards, I couldn't. My thoughts always straying back to his face, his skin in the sunlight. So I began humming to myself, a song I had heard time and time again from my jewelry box.

"Bella?" Edward's soft voice called, beckoning me away from where my thoughts had again become of him. "Bella?"

I looked back to him shyly and smiled, "Yes?" His head was cocked to the side in question; his eyebrow raised on one side while the other stayed down. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, inquiring and serious. He laughed to then, our voices mixing as we again started to run, and I soon found I could not stop the laughter. The humor of the situation only rose knowing he was laughing also. Within seconds we had both almost stopped completely once again, our bodies convulsing in hilarity. Edward had his hands on his knees his chest while my arms were wrapped around my stomach and rib cage that was rising and falling in random and quick patterns as we laughed loudly. Neither of us could discontinue our loud amusement; for every time we got close we would look at one another and burst out in laughter once again. But eventually both of use were laying on the soft grass our heads next to each other but our bodies in opposite directions. His glittering skin like each a separate diamond to my eyes. His perfection only multiplied under the light of the sun.

Hours may have passed as we laid still, his breathing pattern and matching my own the only thing on my mind. I closed my eyes and let my head roll softly to the side resting it on the soft green. I heard him shift awhile later but kept my eyes closed relaxing as much as I could, trying to remember everything about the moment that currently captivated the both of us.

Then slowly I felt a soft finger trace up my jaw line following over my cheek until his palm gently cradled the side of my face. I felt a smile tug at my lips and let my eyes open slowly to see him right next to me; rolled onto his side facing me; resting on one arm and using the other to cup my cheek. A small crooked smile graced his face making the butterflies again flutter inside my rib cage making me bite the side of my lip as I looked into his molten gold eyes.

"My Bella." He whispered gently and quietly enough to make me wonder if I really heard it. His thumb stroked the side of my cheek as he smiled studying each piece of my face, as if he was trying as hard as I was to remember every instance and detail of this moment.

He moved his body closer to my side dropping his hand from my face and bringing it instead to around my waist to carefully turn me onto my side facing him directly. Our faces were no more than inches away, close enough so that I could smell his sweet breath and see the flecks off caramel and gold that ran through his crimson irises.

"Bella, Bella," he whispered again smiling and hugging my waist closer. He sighed once and opened his mouth to speak but seemed to stop himself. "Bella, I think…" He trailed off leaving the rest to be inaudible even with my senses or only to his thoughts.

"You think what Edward?" I asked in a whisper. It seemed that if we talked any louder the scene, the perfection of it all would be tainted with noise. He looked into my eyes deeply; causing my breath, unneeded as it were, to catch in my throat, and the insistent butterflies to try and escape yet again bringing a shiver to run up my spine.

"Isabella," his voice was like honey, sweet and smooth. "Bella, I think.." his hand returned to my cheek his thumb running over the edge of my jaw line. "Bella, I think I may be falling in love with you." And with that notion that caused my mind to spin and my silent heart to leap in my chest, his lips gently met mine.

A shock seemed to branch from my lips to every bone and muscle in my body, even leading into my fingertips that wound their way into his hair. All I could comprehend in that moment was his lips on mine and the fire that it burned through my core. I could imagine the erratic beating my heart would have pronounced if it had still pulsed, although it seemed it was more alive now than it had ever been since it was silenced.

For seconds that seemed both an eternity of bliss that would never end and also too short to know for sure if it had actually occurred, his lips molded to mine, my arms around his neck and fingers woven into his bronze locks. His gentle but firm held behind my neck and on my lower back holding me close, possibly holding me from floating away.

When finally our urgency slowed and we rolled onto our back, arms still wrapped in a tangle around each other, both of us were gasping for unnecessary air. Butterflies had settled in my chest replaced by the reminisce of the electric tingle that had run through my every vein.

The sky had lit ablaze, shades of red and orange streaking against a light purple sky. I rolled back onto my side resting against his side. He shifted beneath me for a moment then slowly, unsure of his movements used his hand to coax my head to lean on his chest. I acquiesced of course and reveled in his delicious scent that was even more wonderful up close.

Our eyes watched as the sky changed from the shades of red and yellow, to those of a dark purple and blue as the sun fell over the horizon.

"We perhaps, should start running again, we need to be there when Carlisle and Cailien arrive, and we have a long way to go because of the course we have to take around towns." Edward sighed but I could feel him nod.

We got to our feet and stared at each other once more, he was even more beautiful in the moonlight. But soon we began running through the trees not having to give it any more thought than it does to make your heat beat, when it still does of course.

I noticed something as we ran that brought a chuckle to my lips. Edward looked over and again gave me the quizzical look. I smiled and told him my amusement. "It seems as though we are chasing the sun." He smiled for a moment but replied quickly,

"No, I have my sun right here." It took me a moment but as soon as his meaning came to light in my mind I couldn't help but smile largely, sure that had I been human a dark blush would have colored my cheeks. "But I would chase her to the ends of the earth if need be."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!!!! Review if you would!!!**

**Thank you!!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone. I have nothing to say to make up for my actions. Life is crazy sometimes and people like me sometimes just fall behind. But I am back and my fingers are buzzing with the plot twists and love story they want to write for all of you!**

**As I am sure NONE of you remember what exactly this story is about and what has happened... how about a recap?:**

_Bella is a vampire, turned by the Volturi, found by Carlisle and brought to Chicago by him as well. Bella accidentally changes a little girl whose name is Cailien. Bella and Cailien travel about for a few years and come back to Carlisle JUST in time to be there when a Mr. Edward Masen is dying and is changed under Carlisle's care. Edward is falling for Bella as he is adapting to his new life and Bella is absolutely infatuated with Edward. But the family has to move, so Carlisle and Cailien are on a train and Bella and Edward are running to a quaint town called Ashland. _

**I hope that gets everyone caught up, and if not worry not! You will probably catch on as you read... hopefully**

**I really hope everyone enjoys the chapter! Review and let me know your thoughts!!**

**So without further adieu... this is... **

**An Angel in Hell**

_Chapter 16_

_Remember, the future is bright, but you would never know _

_unless you had to walk through some dark parts to get there._

* * *

The bags were nothing but empty weight in my arms as Carlisle handed them to me one by one to then be passed off the extremely overly helpful stationee. His tanned skin seemed to always accidentally brush mine when a suitcase was exchanged, however I tried to very hardest to keep my eyes focused on the trunks and bundles handed to me and pretending as if I could actually feel their weight. And yet even with my mind concentrating on these minute details there was still room for the scene of Edward waving to me as I was walking away from the small clearing I had left him in telling him that I would come back to him as soon as possible, there was still room for the hint of the feeling of his lips against mine left tingling through my every nerve.

Finally our belongings were all retrieved and sat on the train mat outside of the steal structure that had brought my family from Chicago to this remote town of Ashland. Carlisle stepped around me and slipped the boy what I am sure was a very generous tip asking him to please load the various belongings into some black Ford waiting in the road. I chuckled under my breath as I walked past and saw the boy glance down at the money in his hand and do a double take then look back at Carlisle, before hurriedly stuffing the contents into his mended pocket and grabbing the first two bags to touch his fingertips.

I walked towards Cailien who was sitting on a waiting bench next to the ticket counter, silently clicking her polished black travel shoes and playing with the light gray lace that adorned the edges of her sailor type frock. When I approached she looked up at me with an expression I wasn't sure how to discern and made a mental reminder to ask of it later. Instead, I reached out my hand and was soon met with small fingers slipping into my own.

When we were standing together I could always feel people's stares on us especially in the presence of Carlisle as well. On occasion, I wondered to myself what I would do if I saw a few people gathered together whose features and very presence was for the very purpose of luring me in. I would stare as well I'm sure, but even if, I would try to be less obvious about it. I looked down at the petite blonde and winked, in return she giggled, lightly smiling up at me.

"Ready to see our new home?" Carlisle's voice asked from a few feet away. I looked up and could feel Cailien squeeze my hand for a moment.

"Always," I replied easily and smiled as Cailien pulled me as she skipped towards the tunnel that led out to the road where a vehicle waited to bring us to whatever house Carlisle had found this time for us to start a life in.

A man was leaning against the side of the car spinning a tweed cap around on his finger. My gaze stayed on him as I slightly leaned to my right, "Carlisle?" I addressed and nodded to the man now looking up at us and smiling. "Edward?" I hinted again, slightly bemused with myself for not thinking of it before, I knew that someone would be driving us but I promised Edward I would come find him so he could ride to the house with us.

"Relax Isabella." Carlisle told me softly. I looked back to the man trying to think of a plan to get Edward and everyone else safely to the house that only Carlisle knew the whereabouts. But as we approached closer I realized the man was abnormally pale contrasting with the dark hair that lay cropped half way down his neck. And I didn't realize until I was even closer that when he smiled every tooth, every brilliant white tooth, was perfect in alignment as well as in color but also perfect in sharpness. "Eleazar." Carlisle spoke good heartedly, before pulling the unfamiliar man into a friendly embrace, they laughed for a moment together exchanging the polite tones of friends who haven't been acquainted in some time, then turned towards Cailien and I.

Eleazar had a perfectly angular face, shining dark hair, and obvious broad shoulders. The kind of man any woman would swoon and dip for. His smile was charming as was his voice as he said Cailien's name in an accent I couldn't quite place. The he turned towards me, and I noticed the molten gold in his irises, showing his camaraderie for our struggling endeavor, and the alluring grace, but nothing he held but none was comparable to the god waiting in the woods for me. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and held my hand out in greeting. "Isabella." I introduced myself, casting my eyes down from embarrassment at my staring and my brief thoughts of someone other than Edward.

"Isabella." He repeated in a deep soothing voice, "it is charming to meet you." And with that and eye contact I was desperate to break because of the captivation it caused, he brought my fingers to his soft, full lips.

For a few moments I was frozen in place, feeling every pressure and nerve and touch through my body, before politely removing my hand and following Cailien into the backseat of the car.

When the engine growled and roared to life the car vibrated underneath me. We started weaving through the half paved roads in the town as I explained to Carlisle where I had left the man that held my heart. Soon after on a side road that led nowhere we pulled off, and I silently and quickly left the car and ran into the thick brush.

"Edward?" I asked in a regular voice, knowing if he was anywhere around he would hear. It took only a few seconds for my ears to pick up the stirring of leaves that coated the ground.

"Bella?" His voice whispered into my ear. A shudder ran down my spine as I turned around into his chest; inhaling the scent I had desperately missed. "I missed you." He said softly wrapping his strong arms around me. I felt a ghost of what would have been a blush at our actions, but for some reason as we were, together and pressed close, all I could think was that society and their daft and cruel morals could honestly simply go to hell.

"Let's go see the house." I said to him and led him by the hand back to the waiting car. As we approached so the vehicle was in sight, Edward's walking slowed and he became more and more apprehensive, I knew the same thoughts I had had earlier were his own now. "Its alright, I promise Edward." I comforted as we continued forward. Every few steps he would take a shaky inhale of breath and not noticing anything changing he would allow me to pull him on.

Carlisle was at the door, opening it for the both of us as we approached, earning a smile from me and a handshake and a gentlemanly clap on the shoulder from the man next to me.

When we were settled in the car, Eleazar had already begun driving east towards the outskirts of town. Edward curiously nodded to the man driving for Carlisle had neglected to introduce him as well as he had not introduced himself. "I'll explain later." I mouthed to him and he nodded and continued on with his conversation about the hopes for the house with Cailien.

"Do they know Carlisle?" Eleazar asked to the man sitting next to him. The two beside me were still in deep conversation about building some kind of tree fort so I concentrated on the conversation ahead of me even though I was almost positive I along with Edward and Cailien were not meant to understand.

Carlisle merely shook his head 'no' keeping his eyes forward.

"They will send someone to check. It isn't safe." Eleazar replied almost angrily but still talking at a level that I had to strain my ears to hear.

"I know, Eleazar. Be sure, I know." And with Carlisle's hushed comment there was no more talk from either of them as we drove down an unpaved road all of us now simply listening to the hum emanating from Cailien.

Edward's hand found mine sometime in the next few minutes, and my fingers interlocked with his as a smile spread over my face and a feeling of utter contentment clouded my mind.

I looked beside me to Cailien and found her with a smirk on her face, looking out the window with her small chin resting on her hand. When she felt my stare she glanced at me and then down to our intertwined hands and shook her head and chuckled slightly as her eyes lifted back out the window. I wanted to ask about her reaction but instead I turned back to Edward who was watching her as well but with a similar smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow in question but he only shook his head dismissing it, turning to his own window.

The comfortable silence in the car, left only the engine's noise, and as we finally pulled up to a pearl white Victorian styled house with ivy climbing up the side, with a white wrapping porch, and a black roof, I could only smile up at Carlisle. Leave it to him to find the most similar looking house in all of Ashland, to the one in Chicago. Edward brushed the back of my hand with his thumb and then released it to open the car door.

It was perfect; the house, the woods surrounding it, the porch, the scenery, and him, most of all him. He was looking up at the house with an expression of amazement and childish excitement. Without even a second thought I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him straight on. For a second he was stunned but soon his lips melted perfectly to mine, and again everything was faultless.

"Uh-hem." Cailien said quietly reminding me of my current company. I stepped back quickly and looked down now severely embarrassed by my blatant actions.

"Let's go everyone. All trunks need to be inside before it rains." Carlisle's voice was normal, as if nothing had even happened. But at his command we were all laughing and chatting again. Carefully lifting things from the car to the porch before the rain started down in waves.

XXXXXX

The fire was warm against my face as I gently combed through Cailien's hair and set it against her shoulders. "Isabella?" her voice called up to me.

"Yes, Cai?" I asked using a nickname that only recently I had begun calling her.

"I just… I was thinking on the train. I was thinking about you.. and.." she trailed off not completing her words while she was lost in her own thoughts. Who would she have been thinking of though?

"Me and?" I asked gently prodding her words out as I brushed through another curl. Her hand caught mine halfway down and she turned around to face me. Her eyes looked deep into mine as she continued.

"You and…" She licked her lips once and turned around further so she was facing me. "Edward, Isabella, you and Edward." Confusion met her words when they finally came from her mouth. She had been thinking about me and Edward? Why? I kept silent and eventually she continued. This time with sadness dripping from her words, "I'll never find that will I?" her beautiful eyes that were framed by dark eyelashes looked back and forth to mine imploringly, asking me to tell her otherwise, asking me to tell her it wasn't true. I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

And like every time I think about her fate, my memories went back to the day when she unknowingly slipped into my grasp and underneath my need. The feeling of her small delicate body barely holding onto life as I ran her towards Carlisle, knowing in the back of my mind, there was nothing to change what I had done. If I hadn't gone, if I had fought myself more she would be alive right now, alive and human, and beautiful, probably preparing for a life with a husband who would give her children. I dropped slowly to my knees next to the chair she sat in and looked up at her solemn face. How could I tell her that she was right, because I had destroyed her life so long ago, I had taken all of that away from her? I hugged her knees that hung off of the chair, still not long enough to touch the floor, and rested my head on her lap, apologizing for taking her life, and a chance of one after. Her small fingers soon gently ran over my hair as we sat in silence, with only the occasional spark or crackle from the fire.

_Oh my little Cailien, what haven't I taken from you? What haven't I destroyed?_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, at least parts! I will be UPDATING IN THE NEXT 3 DAYS!! YAY ME! and hopefully sooner.**

**Review and let me know what you thought, bad or good, all are appreciated!!**

**have a great week and thanks for reading!,**

_the author_

* * *


	19. Chapter 17

**As promised, i updated as soon as i possibly could. I will do the same for all of you as much as I can, IF! you wonderful readers would review and give me some of your ideas, your comments, your thoughts. They would all be thoroughly enjoyed and appreciated!!**

**I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

**So without further adieu... this is...**

**An Angel In Hell**

_Chapter 17_

_Regret, is not a real concept, if you really believe you regret something_

_and someone gave you the option to go back and change it,_

_you wouldn't, because it any mistake leads to something better than before._

* * *

The house in Ashland was much different inside then the one in Chicago, but most of our possessions had traveled states with us. Carlisle's father's carved dark wood cross hung over the staircase and the familiar lines and lines of novels and encyclopedias were stacked on the book shelves in the parlor and in Carlisle's office. After a few weeks we finally had received the last shipment of our belongings and they were put in their respective places by Edward and I, as Carlisle and Cailien were taking a few days to go on a much needed hunting trip.

Sitting across from him trying to read a book might has well have been the test of a lifetime, because it had been over an hour and I had not even finished a full page of text although I made sure to at least turn the page every few minutes, so I wouldn't give myself away. He was just so simply… distracting. Sitting there with one of his ankles resting on his knee, his bronze beautiful hair so perfectly set in a disarrayed manner, his eyebrows ever so slightly shifting as he reacted to his book, his gorgeously muscled arms covered only with the fabric of a breezy white button up shirt that he had rolled to his elbows, the way his lips would turn up for a second and I couldn't help but smile in response, the way his fingers nimbly turned the page and his head would turn in conjunction with it, everything about him, everything he did, it was all just so, completely distracting.

Finally, I gave up, trying to pretend to read while watching him from underneath my eyelashes, for it seemed to make me so I was unable to sit still. So I set my book next to me, and finally decided to try something I had been itching to for weeks. Edward only glanced up at me for a second before returning his eyes to the page. I took a deep breath and concentrated on wanting to hear him, hearing his voice, his thoughts.

"_So under fortune, which you thought had been  
Our innocent self: this I made good to you  
In our last conference, pass'd in probation with you,  
How you were borne in hand, how cross'd,  
the instruments," _

His voice entered my mind, like flowing speech from his mouth, and for a moment I could not even think about the fact that I had been able to control my power, channel it so that I could use it to my liking, instead my thoughts were of only his voice and how I was sure the real Macbeth did not sound even half as shatteringly beautiful as Edward as he said the lines.

"_Who wrought with them, and all things else that might  
To half a soul and to a notion crazed._

_Beautiful, absolutely beautiful,"_

Edward finished the line and said about the passage. I nodded slightly in agreement although my agreement of his statement was about something else entirely, and he immediately looked up at me.

"_Bella? Why is she…"_

And just like that, the thoughts disappeared; my concentration had broken with his gaze meeting mine. Captivating me with those beautiful ocher eyes that still held a very faint shade of red behind them, something only someone with the senses I had would be able to see, but it gave him the most amazing tint that colored his irises. I looked down quickly and grabbed my book from the table beside me, opening it to a random page and trying my hardest to ignore that his stare never left my face as I did so.

"Bella?" He called my name, trying to reclaim my attention, if only he knew he had it every second of the day. "Bella?" he asked again this time shifting closer to me.

I looked up and smiled embarrassedly. "Sorry," I muttered under my breath.

"Never be sorry Bella. If it makes you feel better I wasn't paying much attention to my book, you are always on my mind."

"No, you were reading. I heard i-" I broke off and looked down once again, cursing myself for saying too much, I was not sure of his stance on me hearing his thoughts, breaking his privacy.

"You heard me, Bella?" I looked back up to the man speaking to me and nodded shyly. "Was I reading out loud? I'm sorry. I didn't reali-"

This time I interrupted him, "No Edward, you weren't reading out loud don't apologize." He looked at me with one eyebrow raised for a second until realization dawned on his face.

"You.. you _heard _me." He corrected himself, putting new emphasis on the word that suddenly changed context. I nodded and waited for the negative response I deserved. "you heard me… heard me.." he repeated to himself, nodding, keeping his gaze straight on mine. Slowly a large smile grew on his perfect lips. "Bella! You heard me! You heard my thoughts! You did it!" He stood as he exclaimed this information.

I nodded but was thoroughly confused by his reaction. Was he excited by this? Did he want me to listen to his thoughts?

He came over to me and took my hand lifting me to my feet, then continued by spinning me in a circle as if we were dancing, around and around as I held his finger. "You did it Bella!" he said once more before bringing me into his chest. For a moment I just relaxed into him, still not sure why this was something this exciting but completely fine with it if it met I could spend a few minutes in his arms.

"Edward?" I asked him, still cuddled against his chest.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied, his voice soft and soothing as he spoke into my ear. A small chill ran down my spine at the feeling of his breath on my neck.

"Why in the world, are you so excited that I heard your thoughts?" I asked looking up at him.

His laugh vibrated through his chest and into mine, making an inevitable smile crawl onto my lips. "Bella, oh my silly Bella." At his use of my and Bella in the same sentence my breath caught for a second and a pleasant tingling feeling jumped in my stomach. "Because if you can control your power, and figure it out, then that means there's hope for me!" I laughed with him now. "You know something Bella?" I tilted my chin up to see him better and waited for him to continue. "You are the only person who, when I am around, just brings this peace, this certain comfort I wouldn't know how to explain other than just utter contentment. And you don't even have to try." I smiled up at him knowing exactly what he was trying to say.

"Edward, that's just because I'm the only person whose thoughts you can't hear." I teased up at him, laughing.

Edward threw his head back and laughed with me for a moment, before leaning down and setting a soft chaste kiss on my forehead. "You know that is not what I meant, Bella." I looked up and laughed when he rolled his eyes at me. I smiled and kissed his chest, nuzzling against him.

"Yes, I know." And as I finished my words, I felt a shy, slightly unsure, finger come underneath my chin and tilt it up. His eyes were shifting from my lips to my eyes, still unsure of his place. With the twisting of my stomach, I felt the hesitance as well. Although, with Edward, I felt nothing but pure rightness, comfort, and perhaps the beginning of love, there were still cemented into my brain, the morals and the expectations of an unmarried woman in society. But, here, now, with Edward none of it made sense. Why would a ring not placed on my finger keep me from kissing this man who stood willing in front of me. A man who has everything I want, _is_ everything I want, why would I keep him from leaning down as he was, his perfect, soft, loving lips asking, almost begging for mine. The answer, quite blatantly, is, I wouldn't.

His lips were like silk on mine, pressing gently, molding to mine and creating a wave of heat and bliss through my body, pulsing through my veins, winding into my bones. His arms were holding me against his body, supporting my own. And all too soon it was over, followed by a few light kisses on my cheeks, my nose, my neck, my forehead, and one last on each corner of my lips. I opened my eyes slowly and looked into his, resting our foreheads together, until Edward straightened up quickly.

"Someone's coming." He looked down to the floor and off to the side, at no one spot in particular. He was concentrating really hard, and his actions seemed nervous. I set a hand on his shoulder and he looked into my eyes again his eyebrows furrowed.

"Who?" I put my other hand on the side of his face, and he leaned into it, his eyes again unfocused and concentrating. He didn't answer for a few moments as he listened carefully, but when his eyes met mine, they were panicked and unsure. "Edward?" I prodded.

"I don't know who Bella." He licked his lips once and looked at me harder now, the panic still blatant in his eyes. "I don't know who it is Bella…" he paused for a second, looked down once and then looked back to me. "But they're looking for you."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Carlisle's Point of View-**_

Cailien and I had gone far enough that wherever we had been, the ground was still covered in a snowy frost. It had been too long that I waited to go, but, it seemed the wait was worth it, for the plentiful and relatively entertaining prey we found.

"Race you to the next town Carlisle!" Cailien yelled laughing, racing far ahead of me before I had time to react. I chuckled and ran faster after the giggling blonde blur. It only took a few minutes to reach the outskirts of the next town, a few yards away Cailien had her back turned towards me, obviously gloating in her win. I laughed and jokingly growled at her, running behind her and grabbing her waist lifting her up. She didn't make any noise as I lifted her, and so I returned her to the ground. Looking at her, slightly confused with her seriousness.

I looked at her face, and noticed her stare was straight at something ahead of her, her eyes holding a reserved fear and wonder. "Cailien?" I asked softly, following her line of sight, until I saw the exact spot at which she was staring, and realized there was a real reason for her fear.

"Carlisle. How delighted I am to see you again." Greeted the being hidden behind a black cloak. I shuddered and straightened up, masking my nerves and worry in her presence.

"As it always is for me, Jane." And with my reply, her nimble and pale fingers hooked around the seam of her cloak and brought it down, revealing a wide smile, accompanied with bright burgundy eyes and short cropped brown hair.

"Now tell me, Carlisle, who is this adorable little child you have with you? Do you not plan on introducing us?" her child-like, almost teasing voice, made all of my senses stand on edge, making it increasingly difficult to remain calm, at least on the outside. I stepped slightly in front of Cailien, hiding her partly from view, she had no part in any of this.

"What has Aro sent you all the way here for, Jane? Obviously something important if he decided to send you." I kept my voice rather charming as I spoke although not hiding the venom that lay beneath.

"Oh nothing too important Carlisle, I actually came along only for my own pleasure. The true director of the mission should be arriving at your house soon though, I believe. Of course only to check on minor subjects of interest for your dear friend, Aro."

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter!! REVIEW and let me know what you thought!**

**the more reviews i get, the more updates you guys get! its easy math!**

**thanks for reading!**

_the author_


	20. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone. This chapter isn't particularly long but it is eventful. As a reminder to everyone, the more REVIEWS i get the FASTER I UPDATE!**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter. If there is anything you have to say or are wondering about or are confused about or just want to ask or correct, dont be shy! I am up for any corrections or compliments!**

**So without further adieu... this is...**

**An Angel In Hell**

_Chapter 18_

_In life there is pain. In dreams there is a lack of it._

_It's what proves nightmares so scary._

* * *

_**Isabella's Point of View**_

Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the sitting room. I opened my mouth to protest and ask what exactly was going on but before I had even made a sound he turned and put a finger to my lips shaking his head and pleading with his eyes for me not to speak.

He led me through the hallway and through Carlisle's office to the door that led onto the porch at the back of the house. I almost ran into his chest as he turned abruptly towards me.

"Run Bella. Please, don't let them take you from me." His voice cracked as he said the last few words. I didn't understand who would take me from him, nor why I was running from these people but looking into his begging stare my stomach twisted into knots that told me to leave as he said. "Now. Bella! You have to go now!" his whisper was louder now but right into my ear, pushing me towards the door. His panic was contagious and I soon found my mind swirling with thoughts that had my whole body quivering.

"Come with me Edward, please come with me." I looked deep into his eyes as I held both of his arms even as he tried to push me through the door.

"I cannot Bella. I have to try and let you get away. He wants you Bella, I don't know for what or why or anything, all I keep hearing.. is" he winced suddenly and as he looked at me his eyes got more and more alarmed.

I put a hand on the side of his face, gently cradling his cheek and chin. "Is what Edward? What are you hearing?" I tried to talk softly and soothingly. And then I realized, I could hear it. I could let myself hear whatever he was. I closed my eyes and concentrated on hearing anything.

_She has to go. I will see her soon; I have to hold them off. She has to be safe.." _

Edward's voice ran through my mind, and as much as his voice soothed my body, I pushed it from my mind, concentrating on the other voice that seemed to be mumbling. I let my mind wholly wrap into the voice pulling it closer, making it loud enough for words to be able to be discerned.

_Aro promised her to me! Not him! Aro will let me have her, or anyone I want if I bring her safely back. Just a few more minutes until she is mine. _For a second my face appeared in his thoughts which made me jump and tense, my eyes were a brilliant red and my face was stunned and terrified, I pushed from his arms and ran towards a man whose face this man couldn't see, and flung my arms around his neck collapsing into tear-less sobs.

I remembered that day. I remember that whole sequence. I was leaving Volterra. The man I ran to was Carlisle. For a second I could almost remember the taste of the boy's blood on my tongue, the regret and disbelief that had run through my body at what I had just done.

_She smells just as sweet as she did freshly changed._

The man's thoughts entered my mind again, this time seemingly louder. The tone of his voice sent chills through my entire body and I opened my eyes forcing the sound out of my head.

Edward's eyes were locked on mine for a second before something moved behind us. In a speed a human eye couldn't follow both of us were turned around in a defensive stance, Edward crouched intentionally in front of me. I could barely hear the low growl in Edward's chest as he stared in front of him.

"Ah Bella, how nice to see you again." The man's voice was the same out loud as it was in his thoughts; it sent a chill down every one of my vertebrae. His black hair was cropped short, his eyes a dark red showing that he had refrained from feeding for quite awhile, but lastly, his pale skin looked chalky over the olive skin, obviously Italian, which he once had. He was smiling at me over Edward's shoulder. "I don't know if we ever formally met." Edward suddenly lunged at the man standing before us, a loud growl ripping from his chest. I watched as Edward pinned the man down and had his teeth at his neck. My body moved forward to help but was stopped by the laugh that came from the man. "uh uh uh, there Edward. Don't get too ahead of yourself." And in an instant Edward was across the room, slamming into the brick of the fireplace, knocking pictures and the books from where they sat as his marble body made contact and shattered the wood mantel.

I growled viciously as I jumped onto the man landing on his back and pushing him to the floor. Again the man laughed. "Now Bella, if you want to play rough, all you must do is ask." And with that I was flung from where I was into Carlisle's desk. The wood gave way and crumpled underneath my body, as I tried to keep my eyes on where the man was as he walked towards me.

I couldn't move my arms or my legs. It felt as if they were both braced down, as if he was holding them down, but he was across the room from me but steadily coming closer.

"Bella! Run!" Edward yelled. The man's stare immediately went to Edward and I saw Edward's body be picked up again and this time thrown into the bookcase. Pages and covers of books flew around him and the shelves collapsed at broke at the force of his solid form colliding with it. Edward's head lulled against his chest for a second and my body ached to help him back to his feet. I watched as he brought his gaze to mine and mouthed two words that changed the situation completely. "Your power."

I closed my eyes and centered my body on the power. Concentrated and pulled it into my mind. It took a few moments but I began to feel the hold he had on my body loosen until it was altogether gone. I opened my eyes and realized he was walking towards me, a very unsettling glint in his ruby red eyes.

I could almost feel a pulsing power through my body and from there it seemed almost automatic. A picture in my mind's eye saw his being thrown with incredible force into the brick wall above the fireplace that Edward had previously been assaulted by. My body tensed for a moment and almost immediately the man was sent flying into the wall.

The sound was one that I was sure would quickly be questioned; it made me wince as it rang in my ears. The wall seemed to crumble where he had collided with it; the bricks knocked from each other and broke into small pieces. The expression on the man's face was of confusion and anger. His eyes were locked on mine and the fury behind them made a slight twinge of fear down my spine. Edward carefully rose to his feet and I ran to his side to help him as he winced stepping on his ankle.

"Bella, you need to run. You need to get out of here, away from him." Edward's whisper was cold and soft on my ear.

"I'm not leaving without you." I replied in the same hushed tone. His arms wove around my waist and I leaned into him as his lips grazed my neck.

"As adorable as this scene is, I am obliged to interrupt." His voice was chillingly close. I looked back to the place where he previously had been sitting and it was empty other than the bricks, some whole, some in pieces, that littered the ground.

It took all of a second for Edward's arms to be thrown from me and a rough strong grip on my wrists to pull me onto the man's back. My body was again held where I was against his broad shoulders. My muscles wouldn't respond to my incessant pleading to move and run from this creature from hell who was taking me from Edward.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the ability, the power it gave me. But when I opened my eyes the hold on my body had not changed. I couldn't get myself under control, I couldn't control my mind enough.

I closed my eyes again and tried to calm myself, centering and wrapping myself around his power. Still the lock on my muscles didn't respond, I couldn't do it like this, with all of the distractions. I tried concentrating harder and squeezing my eyes tighter. Suddenly I felt my body being hit and thrown to the side, falling and colliding with the ground, a vicious growl broke the silence in the air. I was thrown from his back and whatever had hit him, brought him to the ground as well, breaking his attention and sparing control over my body. When I turned onto my side the man was on the ground next to me rolling and trashing on the ground with the man who held my heart. Their snarls and growls were animalistic as they fought, too fast for any human eye to follow.

I concentrated again this time eliminating everything from my mind but the power and helping him. And again the control radiated through my body. I braced myself and tried to replicate the way I had used the ability before, picturing in my mind, his body pinned to the ground, unable to move. And soon it was only Edward fighting. He looked up at me and smiled. He stood up and with a final comment to the man now lying on the ground he walked towards me. I had to struggle to keep my mind focused on keeping the man against the ground but he stayed his lips uttering curses.

This time Edward took no chances. His hand was in mine and we began running. I wasn't sure the limits on my power but I kept the concentration in mind as we ran. I pictured him pinned to the ground, still incapable of control over his muscles. I just hoped it still had some effect.

We ran in no real direction just away from the man who threatened us. Deep in my mind I wondered where Carlisle and Cailien were, if they were alright, if they knew.

But I had only moments of wondering on those questions because it was a few small time later that all of the answers to my questions were answered. Who knew I was one of the most coveted vampires for the Volturi guard?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading! Review if you will and leave your thoughts, bad, good, happy, sad, anything... I wanna hear it!**

**I will update as soon as I can!**

**THANKS!**

_the author_


	21. Chapter 19

**Hello! I hope everyone is enjoying summer!! I know I sure am!**

**Anyways, just as a note, it would be greatly appreciated if some of you who are reading the story would REVIEW. Even if it is just a few words I want to know what everyone's thoughts are. Maybe, some of you are dutifully opposed to reviewing and don't want to break your review-less streak? That is fine, PM me what you think! I won't tell anyone!!**

**Thanks so much for reading!!**

**So without further adieu... this is...**

**An Angel In Hell**

_Chapter 19_

_Always remember, even when the sun is setting for you_

_its rising for someone else._

* * *

Edward and I ran through the trees, our feet making no noise at all, as they barely brushed the earth's surface. I could hear his easy breathing beside me and tried to keep mine in sync. _We are safe. We are safe. He is right here. We are safe. We are together. _My mind repeated over and over as we ran, it was like a chant inside my head keeping me sane. Keeping my body from crumpling into a ball and shaking from the fear I had just experienced about the possibility of losing him.

His pace slowed dramatically suddenly as we approached the very outer limits of the town's forest. I slowed and looked back at him, questioning with my eyes as he came to a complete stop. His eyes were confused and unfocused as they looked from side to side. "Edward?" I asked stepping towards him. "Edward, is there something wrong?" I was almost close enough to touch him when his eyes shifted to me, panic and pain evident there. "Edward, tell me what's wrong," my voice shook as he threw his head back and screamed in pain. "Edward!" I yelled placing my hands on either side of his face and stroking his tensed cheeks with my thumbs. For a second his eyes met mine and I could plainly see the begging in his gaze.

His strong form crumpled to the forest floor, bringing me wrapped around him, with it. He clawed at his chest and shoulders and I tried my best to hold him amazingly strong arms down. "Edward! Tell me what's wrong! Tell me what's happening!" I pleaded, screaming and breaking into the sobbing mess I had held off for the hours this situation had been brought upon us. His eyes met mine again this time holding only distress.

"It h-urts!" he screamed, his words broken, and his body went rigid in my arms. The image of memory sprang to my mind of his torturous three days of being changed. This very situation seemed all too eerily similar. "Bella!" My name came out as a shaky plead as he twisted in obvious pain. I searched every inch of his body but there were no cuts, no wounds, no bites, nothing. Sobs wracked through my chest watching this. There was nothing I could do if I had no idea what it was torturing him so.

"Edward, please tell me what's wrong!" I begged my voice pathetic and shaking. A menacing yet tinkling laugh came from the trees beside us. I sprang to my feet and stood in a crouch above Edward scanning the brush thoroughly. "Who's there?!" I yelled into the thick foliage. Another laugh echoed against the giant trees.

"Amazing isn't it, Isabella? The strength of some of our powers?" A figure emerged from the line of trees. I realized much to my relief that Edward's screaming had stopped for now, and he rested behind me. The creature was relatively small, maybe only gracing five feet, and was covered in a faded black cloak with a hood that covered dark brown hair and a face of a child much too innocent looking for the torment she provided. Small pale hands grasped the sides of her cloak hood and pulled it to her shoulders; bringing to light every detail of a face I knew I had seen before. Staring directly at me with vividly red eyes was Aro's favorite guard, one who had sat next to his feet the day I was granted permission to leave. "You were able to stop Felix from retrieving you and keeping you for his own, as was his intention. When did you learn to control it so well?" she paused momentarily, "It took me years to control mine perfectly." Her eyes flitted to Edward behind me and I crouched lower in front of him. When she spoke again her tone was amused, "But as you can see, I too eventually developed perfect command." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shift and curl into a ball a slight groan coming from his lips.

"Please stop. Please he has nothing to do with this." I begged her as Edward curled up in pain.

"Well if I can't use it on you, I had to show you some way." She smiled and raised her dangerous gaze from him, silencing the pained mumbles making my stomach clench, her delicate yet full lips spread showing the rows of perfectly white and dangerously sharp teeth, coated with the fluid that coursed through my body as well. The red irises danced as she looked at me and recognized the anguish his pain made me endure.

"I do not think we were ever properly introduced," her voice was strikingly high and sweet for the devilish glint that sparkled in her disturbing eyes. "Although, I know almost everything about you Isabella." She looked at me through a rim of thick and dark eyelashes. "You are a very popular subject in Volterra if you didn't know. Everyone is anxiously awaiting your arrival." Her tone was mocking now, no longer sweet, but holding an edge of disgust and anger. "But now…" she trailed off momentarily, stepping forward just slightly but enough to make my whole form tense again in front of him. "What would happen if an accident were to happen on the way there? A simple misunderstanding of sorts? Aro would be disappointed, surely. But I am positive he would eventually get over it, with my help and support of course. Just a little slip and oh no! You were gone…" Her gaze had slipped to the ground in the middle of her ominous speech and quickly snapped back up when she finished, locking on me as she smiled again, this time a barely audible growl rolling from her lips. It took less than a millisecond for my body to be atop hers. Snapping, ripping, thrashing on the forest floor. She was surprised for a moment but recovered too soon for me to do much damage.

My teeth sunk into her marble skin quickly and ripped a line down her shoulder, earning a loud shriek from her throat. Venom pulsed into my mouth as we fought, quickly and precisely, every second something happened, every second I had to be fully aware and concentrating to keep some advantage. Our forms danced around each other, lunging, snarling. I felt her teeth slice through my palm and I yelped in pain but took the fraction of a second she was distracted to let my teeth easily bite down and rip a section from her small arm. A blood curdling scream developed from her throat as I did so. I shook with the high the fight provided and continued dissembling her into smaller pieces until she was no longer fighting back and the screams had stopped echoing between the trees and into the darkness, although I was sure they would never be expelled from my memory.

My hands shook as I looked around me. Her body was in pieces scattered in the trees, her cloak and red dress in unfixable pieces littered about. The fear mixed with the venom in my veins was less strong now and I fell to my knees. Relief swam through me as sobs escaped my chest. My body tearlessly collapsed onto the forest floor until his arms were around me, pulling me into his comforting chest, laying my head on his shoulders as I cried. His gentle voice vibrated through his chest and against my body as he spoke soothing words.

"Edward! Isabella!" I would recognize that small voice anywhere. I lifted my head on Edward's shoulder and smiled at the little girl running towards me. I opened my arms and absorbed her weight when she crashed into my hold. I tucked her into my lap and smoothed her hair as she sniffled. "I was so scared for you!" she whispered. "That.. that… Jane, she… she said all of these horrible things Isabella!" her words were rushed but she didn't seem to be able to get them out of her mouth. I nodded my head and she wrapped her small arms around my neck. Edward leaned forward and wrapped both of us in his hold; his hands meeting behind Cailien's back.

"Cailien?" Carlisle's voice came through the trees. He emerged a few seconds later, and he sighed in relief. "Thank God." He said closing his eyes and taking a slow deep breath. When he opened his eyes he looked around and noticed the damage I had done, his gaze traveled back to me and it looked incredulous. "You?.. You did this?" he choked out. Embarrassedly I nodded and looked away, I was a monster, and now he knew. "Bella, Jane is one of the most powerful Volturi guards and most definitely a favorite. I can't believe you were able to…" he trailed off. As his voice registered in my mind I realized he was astonished and thankful not disgusted as I had previously thought. "Of course, this does mean we need to leave soon. And lay low for awhile. This won't go unnoticed but we have at least a day." His thoughts were getting ahead of his mouth as he looked around. "Isabella, hurry, we need to burn these, so we can leave as soon as possible. I did as he instructed and soon we were all running back to the house away from the cloud of thick smoke that rose from the ashes of the reminisce of a threat, or perhaps a warning for the next.

Edwards's hand holding mine was the only thing keeping the sadness that seemed to be encroaching on me away. We had just moved here, just started a new life here, and it's my fault we must leave. It's my entire fault.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!! OH AND AS A BARGAIN FOR REVIEWS: everyone that reviews gets a quote from the next chapter!!**

**Its a win/win situation.. :)**

**Thanks!**

_the author_


End file.
